


Reforming a Connection

by MochiMarshall



Series: Alastor X Male Reader [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel and reader are BFFs, Artist Reader, Caring Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Complete, Complex history, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer is a good dad, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape, Rated m for a reason, Reader is a good dad, Reader-Insert, Sex Positive Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMarshall/pseuds/MochiMarshall
Summary: You, Overlord of the eastern half of Pentagon city, are the Vampire Bat. You've been taking care of your child since you've arrived in hell. It's taken you years to solidify your position, but since then You've been threatened by other powers. This time it got too personal, so you've planned to go to an old ally: The Radio demon.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Alastor X Male Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821115
Kudos: 63





	1. A Deal Between Overlords

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hello! I'm back with a new story. My others have been slow to update due to some rewriting. I'm sorry for the delay. This story I hope will make up for it. 
> 
> Also! New series!! I love Hazbin Hotel so much! Congrats Vivziepop! 
> 
> This work is also on Wattpad under the name Mashi-Mutou!

A guy with (f/c) hair walked down the street with a black hoodie covering his face. He walked down the side walk proudly looking at the few poor souls that showed themselves. He held the hand of a much smaller figure. A little girl with (y/e/c), and long brown hair smiled up to the male.

"Papa! Where are we going?" The little girl asked.

"It's a secret," The guy replies with a smile.

The little girl huffs, but still walks along with her father. The father walked down the street a little further and a large sign with Hazbin Hotel appeared over a tall building.

"Here we go, sweetie. See that hotel? We'll be staying there for tonight." He says as he squeezes her hand. "I hope..." he mutters.

"But isn't that the princess's hotel? Can we meet her daddy!? Please~?" The brunette child child asked with big puppy dog eyes, bouncing around.

The father sighs and nods. "Yes. We'll be meeting her. I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine."

The two walk along and the male opens the door. His daughter walk in and he leads her to the front desk. No one was there. He see's a bell and rings it. The two only have to wait a minute before Alastor walks in.

Alastor. The radio demon. The murderer and cannibal that broadcast his slaughters for all to here. One of the strongest overlords of hell.

The male looks at Alastor with a serious, but cordial smile. "It's been a hot minute, Alastor." He greets.

Alastor gives him the same maniacal smile he keeps for most people. "(Y/n). And to what do I owe the pleasure of our meeting?"

(Y/n) eyes him wearily and clears his throat. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Pattie."

He pauses and looks to Pattie who waves shyly. Alastor waves back.

"Of course. Greetings Pattie, Welcome to the Happy Hotel." He introduces.

"I am here to seek protection. I know we haven't been on bad terms, while not the best. But you're the most powerful demon I trust." (Y/N) continues as he rubs Pattie's hair.

Alastor keeps his smile, but it twitches to something a little softer. Curiosity fills him.

"Why don't we take this to the parlor?" Alastor suggests.

"Yes, that would be prefered." (Y/n) replied and followed Alastor to the seating area where the couch was.

As the three sat down Alastor continued his slight torment of (Y/n).

"And what pray tell elicits such a grovel from the famed Vampire Bat himself?" Alastor asks in his staticky, sarcastically sweet voice.

"To be frank I have two other over lords after my territory and my daughter has been threatened. You no doubt know how I feel about such... death wishes." (Y/n) gripped the couch enough for a few pin pricks to tear the sofa.

Alastor smirked in a more devilish nature. "Well, seeing how entertaining this is I simply must insist you stay!"

(Y/n) gave a strained smile and said, "Thank you. And what besides entertainment may I offer as payment? I know you'll want more, you sick fuck."

Alastor felt his smile twitch in anger. "How right you are! I rather think your singing would do just fine."

(Y/n) blinked, his smile slipping from his face. He quickly fixed his smile and replied, "A song or something? Is that all?"

Alastor's smile widens, "Indeedly do! That's all I ask. I get to broadcast songs of my own choosing, performed by none other than yourself."

(Y/n) eyes him, "I'm sure you know what my singing can do. Is that a requirement as well?"

Alastor shook his head, "No, no! That's not why I'm employing your voice. My station needs something different from its usual jazz and swing. I figured your voice would be a nice addition."

(Y/n) nods, "Will this contract me to you or is this an open agreement among gentlemen?"

Alastor squints a bit, "I'm making this deal as equals my batty fellow!"

(Y/n) smiles and sticks a hand out, "Deal!"

Alastor shakes and a large green light erupts with wind blowing.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Darling!" Alastor smiles genuinely.

Pattie sighed and shifted on the couch, she's continued this pattern for the whole conversation, both adults ignoring the child's energy.

(Y/n) looks to Pattie and smiled softly. "Alright, Pattie. We're doing discussing. Anything you wish to do?"

Pattie looks at Alastor and asks, "Do you like strawberry ice cream!? Cause I could share some with you! That wouldn't be a problem right, papa?"

(Y/n) sighs and puts a hand on his face, "If you desire it, Sweetums." He manifests an ice cream for her.

Alastor clears his throat at the scene and looks away. "Well now! How about I check you in and show you to our lovely owner!"

Pattie starts licking her ice cream and then walks over to Alastor and pulls on his coat. "Didn't you want some?"

(Y/n) is quick to pull her back and prepared to scold her when he is interrupted by Alastor.

"No, little belle. I don't like sweets very often." Alastor then kneeled before her and tossled her hair.

(Y/n) was rigid and watched intently with a blank face. Pattie only giggled and shrugged.

"Your loss mister Alastor!" She said before running off, laughing.

(Y/n) looked to Alastor, "I apologise for her lack of fear. She's strong and has met many powerful demons so she's adopted a carefree attitude to dealing with them." (Y/n) then goes to look for Pattie.

Alastor only laughs, "It's perfectly fine! After all, what better way to entertain others than with such a pure smile."

Alastor sees them walk off and simply turn to go and find Charlie to inform her of their newest resident.


	2. Getting Used to Partnership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: hey! I'm updating again! I know that it's been a bit, but I have the inspiration! Also, I love Pattie... So! More it is! 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read the first chapter! I'm so pleased you all have enjoyed it so much!

(Y/n) was in the kitchen. He brushed some stands of (h/c) hair out of his face. (Y/n) flipped some pancakes in a griddle, before pulling out plates. He set up a a bunch of plates and a lot of plates of pancakes. He had out everything from jams to syrups, from butter to nut spreads. 

Pattie was on a counter humming along to the tune. (Y/n) smiled to her and finished off the last plate. He then went out and put it in place. He walked back to the kitchen and picked up Pattie.

"Are you ready for breakfast, Pattie?" (Y/n) asked. 

"Yes! When's everyone else gonna be up?" Pattie giggled and shook her head a couple of times.

"Hm... well, they should be up any moment now. It's getting to be late." He assured. 

Pattie pouted, "But we made breakfast for them! They should be up now!" 

(Y/n) shook his head. "It's not always like that, baby." He rubbed her hair.

Pattie sighed, "Okay, daddy." 

(Y/n) walked them over to the couch. He set Pattie down on the side and manifested a guitar. 

"How about we play a song to pass the time?" (Y/n) suggested.

Pattie smiled and bounced in her seat, "Daddy! Can I pick the song? Please~?" 

(Y/n) sighed in a playful manner. "But I always let you pick the song~" He pretended to be upset. 

Pattie sat there for a second before putting a hand on his thigh. "You can pick this time, but next time I get to!" 

(Y/n) chuckled. "Thank you, darling." 

(Y/n) played (f/s), strumming along the instrumental parts. Pattie sang along with a smile. 

Just as the song was ending Alastor had walked down the stairs and overheard the two. He smiled wider, before walking in to the dining room where breakfast was. He ignored it to in turn go find Husk and Niffty. 

Within the next few minutes several others woke up from the smell of the pancakes reaching their floor. Charlie was super excited and practically skipped over to (Y/n) and Pattie. 

"Did you two make breakfast?! That's AMAZING!!! Thank you!!" Charlie smiled as she bounced. 

"Ah! Charlie. Yes, we did. I decided that since I provide no other purpose I could make meals. It's only been two days, but I figured it would suffice." (Y/n) explained.

Charlie's smile lowered a bit, "I know~ your not here to be redeemed, but you've proved to be a really good friend! And you two liven up the place! You don't have to do anything if you don't want." 

(Y/n) nodded. "Of course. I consider the staff and Angel Dust to be good allies, just as yourself. However, this was for my own conscious. I can't be owing the princess of hell, now can I?" 

(Y/n) offers a smile before bringing Pattie to sit at the table for breakfast. Charlie follows along, still smiling, shaking her head to herself. 

Once everyone was at the table and everyone started grabbing food. Alastor sat at the head of the table on one end, while (Y/n) sat down the other. Charlie, then Angel, and next Niffty sat to (Y/n)'s left. Pattie, Husker, Vaggie sat to his right. There was two other residents (Y/n) didn't care to know, but joined. 

Alastor grabbed a few pancakes, but everyone else grabbed more. 

"What didja put in tese!? I didn' know there was anotha cook besides Alastor here!" Angel melted at the taste, moaning.

(Y/n) smiled. "Its just a standard pancake recipe. The ingredients are probably just more fresh than you're used to." 

"I gotta admit, they ARE pretty good" Vaggie added, shovelling another bite in her mouth.

Charlie gave her the widest of smiles. Meanwhile, Alastor excused himself once his plate was empty. (Y/n) made note of the behaviour, before continuing to eat. Pattie took the longest to finish. Once Pattie was done, he picked up all the plates and carried them to the kitchen. He used his powers to make it easier by levitating the plates he couldn't carry. 

Once (Y/n) left the room Pattie got up from the seat and ran off to explore more. Vaggie is the one to glance around the table before speaking.

"Is it just me or is this weird?" She asks. 

Charlie looks at Vaggie confused, "what do you mean?" 

"Isn't it weird how... domestic (Y/n) seems? Isn't he an overlord that's pretty powerful? It doesn't make sense why he would stay here." Vaggie looks around the table. 

Niffty chimes in, "Mr. (L/n) is here because of a deal between him and Mr. Alastor! Yessir!"

Charlie nods, "While I'm sure they have a perfectly good reason to hide what the deal was, as long as there isn't anything to ruin the hotel I think it'll be fine." 

Vaggie looks to the kitchen, "I don't usually trust THEIR kind. The only reason I'm tolerating this is because nothing has happened yet!"

Angel rolls his eyes, "Look, all overlords are the same. It's all 'do this or I'll kill you!' Or ' if you know what's good for you, you'll do as I say.' Nothing different. Even Al get's like that! (Y/n)'s probably only this tame because of the deal." 

The table nodded in agreement....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: hey! It's a little short, but I thought this ending to the chapter would be worth it. As the story goes more will be revealed. This one is mostly fluff. Enjoy!


	3. The Deal Was Clearly Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: hi! I hope that I get this one out fast for all you lovely readers! This one will be way more plot driven. Sorry, Angel won't be too prominent a character in this one.

Alastor was at his radio tower at the moment. He was playing some light music while doing some research. All in all, nothing new or unique. 

At the hotel, Angel had just gotten back from a client. He went to the bar where (Y/n) was drinking, talking to Husk. 

"Ah. Angel, pleasure to see you as always!" (Y/n) greets. 

"Not in the mood, batty." He groans and sits down. "A sex on the rocks please."

Husk huffs in protest but gets him one anyway. 

"What's got you so riled up, Angel?" (Y/n) asks. 

"Just an asshole client thinking he can get out of paying." Angel practically shoots the drink. 

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow at the now gone drink. "That's a fair reason to be upset. Don't spend too much time drinking." 

(Y/n) then gets up and leaves to go to his room. He walks up the stairs until he reaches a room numbered 66. He then enters the room and locks it. Pattie is sleeping on her side of the bed, all curled up. (Y/n) smiled. He got dressed for bed and then got under the covers, holding Pattie close. 

Later that night, (Y/n) jumps awake. He sits up and looks around the room tense. Nothing appeared to be off. He squints his eyes in suspicion. 

CRASH!! Glass shattered as something broke through the window. (Y/n) looks for the object seeing something round before smoke starts filling up the room. He jumped out of bed. He manifested a gun and stood listening to the patters of foot steps starting to fill the room. (Y/n) grabs the sound asleep Pattie and rushed out of the room. He shot at some of the figures he could see. 

(Y/n) books it out of the hotel the the street. That's when he could see about 20 goons all aiming guns at him. "Fuck." He thinks of something to do. He quickly drops his gun and covers Patties ears, before making a screeching that causes the goons ears to start bleeding. The goons drop their guns to cradle their ears. 

A loud static rings through the air, signifying Alastor arrived, as a dimensional hole opens up swallowing the goons inside and a single shadow tendril brings (Y/n) and Pattie to stand beside Alastor. Alastor has a dark grin on his face as the demons scream before the hole closes up. Alastor basks in the work done before dusting of his hands. 

"Well! That takes care of that!" Alastor says with a laugh track playing. 

(Y/n) relaxes for a second before checking over Pattie. She was awake now, but still groggy. He checked her ears then the rest of her. He deems her okay and looks to Alastor. (Y/n) nods to him. Alastor only stares back with his standard smile. 

"While it seemed like you had the situation under control, I much rather make sure the deed gets done right!" Alastor walks over and inspects Pattie himself. 

(Y/n) smiled and let Alastor hold Pattie. "Take her please... I need coffee if I'm to survive the morning." 

(Y/n) just up and left, speed walking to the kitchen. Alastor blinked a few times and cleared his throat. 

"I suppose you're fine enough. Are you awake little darling?" He asks the child he's now holding out at arms length from under the armpits. 

Pattie grumbles, but nods. "I'm awake Mr. Alastor."

Alastor sets her down. Charlie and Vaggie run over and Charlie kneels down to Pattie. Charlie starts questioning Pattie. Vaggie stops in front of the hotel, inspects the minimal damage and turns to Alastor.

"What. Happened!?" Vaggie shouts. 

Alastor conjures a hat and tips it off, gesturing with his staff to the hotel. "Why, just a failed break in. Nothing to worry about!" He drops the radio effect on his voice towards the end of the sentence. 

Vaggie growls in protest and starts swearing in spanish. Charlie stands up and addresses Alastor. 

"Al, where did (Y/n) go?" She asks slowly. 

"Coffee..." (Y/n) walks over drinking a (f/coffee). 

Charlie sighs. "Okay~ so... wanna tell us WHY we had to wakeup to windows broken and wonder why there was loud screaming?"

(Y/n) nods, "All you need to know is they were after Pattie... And they won't get her."

Vaggie stares at the two, "I don't care what happens to the creepy radio demon or some vampire overlord! How is it gonna look if our sponsor is killing people in the street!? What's wrong with you?"

(Y/n) takes a sip from his drink. Alastor was about to speak when (Y/n) interrupts. 

"It looks like the happy hotel is a protected zone for those with enemies and is the perfect place to ensure redemption can happen. It's now a safe house. If you weren't prepared for something like this tempting your 'patients' to do bad or happening at all, then you are out of your depth, kiddos." He gives them a hard look. 

Charlie pouts. Vaggie looks mad as fuck. Alastor is grinning to himself. Pattie breaks the silence by running over to Vaggie. 

"Ms. Vaggie! Please don't be hard on Daddy or Mr. Alastor... they just wanted to protect me..." She pulls lightly on Vaggie's dress.

Vaggie sighed. "Oh... Alright." She mutters something along the lines of asking how Pattie got to hell being so good. 

Alastor motions to the hotel. "Let's move this little gathering inside before more demons have the pleasure of a free show, hm..." 

Everyone gathers back inside. Alastor motions for (Y/n) to follow Alastor to his office. The group breaks off, Pattie deciding to have a girls day with Charlie and Vaggie while (Y/n) and Alastor go to the office. Once alone Alastor sits in his chair and motions for (Y/n) to sit across the desk. (Y/n) takes a seat.

"This was a test, wasn't it?" (Y/n) asks. 

"Most probably. Though, I will have to look into just WHO is threatening your daughter so. Any clues?" Alastor leans forward, resting his head in his hands.

(Y/n) shook his head. "All the pukes I sent to investigate were destroyed. No information. That's partly why I cam to you, old friend." 

Alastor sighs. "Of course, you know I would do anything for you." He sits straight again. 

(Y/n) smiles. "Rightly so! I saved your ass from being caught more times than you care to admit."

Alastor gives him the evil eye, several hoodoo voodoo symbols appearing. (Y/n) gives him a knowing look. 

"Now we both know that was only twice." Alastor says lowly. 

(Y/n) nods. "Yes. You always had the best jambalaya, I wasn't about yo let that go!" 

Alastor chuckles. He lets his natural accent out. "Ya always did love mah cookin'!" 

(Y/n) sighs in relief, "It's been too long since we've had a good talking." 

Alastor agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: hey! Thank you so much for the comments and all the views! I'm really glad you like it. As you can see! I have a lot planned for the story and I hope to make the next chapter just as juicy in character development! Enjoy!


	4. Misunderstandings Are a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay! Next chapter! This will be fun!

Alastor smiles. (Y/n) took another sip of coffee. 

"I've missed ya, Alastor." (Y/n) says, setting down the mug. "You didn't call... or even come over after all these decades, though... why?"

Alastor looks away, "I was busy establishin muhself, just like ya."

(Y/n) looks to Al, then to the side before refocusing on Alastor. "Indeed. However, I did try to get in contact with you. I looked for you. For years."

Alastor remained quiet. He watched (Y/n) with a rather empty grin. 

(Y/n) leaned away, sitting more curled up. "Did you not want us? Was my use expired?" The tone was calm, but the body language indicated the opposite.

Alastor quickly replied, "No. That wasn't the intent." He switched back to the radio voice. 

(Y/n) glanced over before focusing on his lap. "I see..." 

Alastor glares, "I don't think you do." 

(Y/n) stood up. "Just teleport me here when you want me to sing. Until next time." He then quickly got up. 

Alastor moved faster. He held (Y/n)'s wrist in a death grip. 

(Y/n) turned his head to glare at Alastor. "Don't touch me!" 

Alastor let's go and takes a step back.

"Ya were mah Beaux. Mah Passion. But when yah got here... ya already had Pattie. What was I to assume? How do ya think I felt?" Alastor says. 

(Y/n) glared. "You ask, Al. I rescued Pattie during an extermination. You would know this if you had just talked to me!" 

(Y/n) turned away from him.

"You came years after I did. How could I have known if you didn't find someone. You were always... out there with your love." Alastor grits out, static and switching stations could be heard in the office. 

(Y/n) huffed and turned to face him, "You complain now! When it's convenient to do so. Yes, I'm not the standard! Big deal, I'm loyal. We promised to wait for each other! Where did that go?" 

Alastor scoffed. " I could kill you right now and not bother with your sass!" 

(Y/n)'s face became neutral, his body posture relaxed. "If you wish. We both know you won't, though. Go ahead. Kill me! See where that gets you." 

Alastor had a knife to his throat in a second. Alastor hovered there, unmoving. (Y/n) gave an unamused stare. 

"I won't hurt ya." Alastor finally said removing the blade. 

"I thought so." (Y/n) mutters. "Let's cool off and come back to this conversation later." 

With that (Y/n) walked out and headed downstairs. He saw Angel and Husk at the bar and took a seat besides Angel. Angel looked at (Y/n). 

"Husk, get me the strongest drink you have to offer." (Y/n) keeps his hands in his lap and looks down. 

Husk raises an eyebrow, but hands him a half gallon bottle of moonshine. 

"Here kid. Looks like you'll need it." Husk says. 

(Y/n) took the bottle in hand and grimaced before he chugged a third of the drink. 

"Whah happened?" Angel asked, staring a little worried about the amount (Y/n) consumed.

"I... I trusted someone... and this will be the last time." (Y/n) chugged some more. 

Angel rolled his eyes, "That don't explain anythin!"

"Don't bother Angel. It's nothing. Nothing." (Y/n) finished off the moonshine. He turned to Husk with tears in his eye, one closed.

"One more. Please." He asks. 

Husk provided another bottle, grumbling.

Angel looked offended for a second before he placed a hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder. "Ya needa calm down. I heard bout the ruckus this morning. Is that it?" 

(Y/n) frowned in anger, his hands balling up. "No. The fight nor attempt at kidnapping is what's causing my pain." He paused. "I best leave." 

(Y/n) grabs the bottle of moonshine and Angel turns (Y/n) to face him. 

"Look man, I ain't no good at advice. But I can listen. You're a good guy, good looking too!" He tried to make a small joke with a wink, but when he saw it didn't work sighed. "Just don't be afraid to talk. Bottling up shit don't work." 

(Y/n) gave an empty smile. "I'm sorry to worry you. But I really must leave. I don't want Pattie seeing me like this." 

With that he ran off out of the hotel. He chugged the bottle of moonshine and hiccuped. He walked to downtown Pentagon city before settling in sitting in an alley. He cried. Once the bottle was empty he threw it against the wall in anger. His sobs echoed and his muttering to himself slowly stopped as his tears did. (Y/n) held his abdomen in pain, then he vomited not used to the alcohol. (Y/n) sat haunched over in the alley catching his breath, shaking. He eventually passed out, silently crying. 

When (Y/n) woke up he was in a bed. He grumbled, holding his head. 

"Don't get up." A familiar voice said. Too familiar.

(Y/n) turns his head to find Alastor sitting in a chair be the bed. (Y/n) tenses and bolts upright. He holds his head, but scoots away.

"Alastor!" He says.

"Or don't listen..." Alastor looks up from the book he was reading. "You know... I thought when you said to cool off you meant to calm down rather than drink yourself to a second death." 

(Y/n) looks away and moves away from the wall. "Very amusing to try to belittle me for my reaction." He says with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Alastor grins and goes back to his book, ignoring (Y/n). 

"Let me guess, had to rescue little old me?" (Y/n) asks.

Alastor sighs, his standard grin plastered on his face. "If you must know, your fiasco did indeed cause some problems." 

(Y/n) nods. "Right~ when doesn't it?" 

Alastor rolls his eyes. "Do you want to discuss this morning or not?"

(Y/n) nods. "Yeah. I do." 

Alastor sets the book on the night stand beside the bed. He folds his arms. "Then talk." 

(Y/n) notices the passive aggressive behaviour. "Did you really think I slept with some flapper? That I abandoned you?" 

Alastor glares, "I thought about murdering you for it since you appeared to have done so." 

(Y/n) shakes his head with a smile. "You would. No. Never in my life or after life did I waste my time on another person." 

"Why didn't your contacts reach me? We actually have mail in hell." Alastor asks. 

(Y/n) rolled his eyes, "I got here eight years after you. I didn't find you until ten years after that. No mail gets to other layers of hell. You know the rule." 

Alastor hummed. "You said you adopted Pattie after a raid. You must have been new for me to not have known you were here." 

(Y/n) paused for a second. "Well yeah. It was just a couple of days after... WAIT! You knew? You knew I was here and didn't bother to contact me?! Did you spy on me?"

Alastor held up his hands, "Radio demon, here! Anywhere there's a radio I listen in occasionally. How else could I control as much as I do?" 

(Y/n) growled. "Don't make excuses. It's unbecoming of you." 

Alastor puts his hands down, glaring back.

"Did you really not bother to find out? To ask how I got here? To make sure I was okay? Or that Pattie was alright? Who she was?" (Y/n) starts to ramble questions. 

Alastor unfold his arms. "I did find ya. I noticed Pattie. And by then you were an overlord in the making yourself. I assumed you'd be fine and I continued my work." 

(Y/n) glared and gripped the blankets till his knuckles were white. "Wrong. Answer. You get nothing from me now. Go!" 

(Y/n) rolled over in the blankets and ignored Alastor. Alastor didn't move. He sat there watching over (Y/n). After a few minutes he picked up his book and left the room. Alastor at least had the sense to close the door. 

Once Alastor was back at his tower he started making some hasty plans for a torture that night to let some frustration go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I hope you got enough drama; enjoy!


	5. Revenge For Who Though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Well, the plans are set into motion. I think this is entertaining though. WARNING!!!! This chapter is not for the faint of heart. It will include offensive language, sex as revenge, gore, violence, rape, and torture. Warning!!!! Please understand that this will positively affect the Alastor x Reader ship. It sails, but not before some rough waters.

It had been 3 weeks since their spat and (Y/n) was being petty. He let Pattie spend all her time with Alastor to the point Alastor was fed up. He sang every night like Alastor asked, but besides that (Y/n) didn't directly speak to him. 

Angel noticed and tried to make (Y/n) feel better since he had been upset. (Y/n) just to hurt Alastor would cuddle up to Angel and soak up his attention. Alastor in return had once made (Y/n) sing for an entire 28 hours in revenge. (Y/n) couldn't speak without coughing up blood for 3 days. That was with his accelerated healing. Alastor personally nursed him. (Y/n) only glared in response.

It got to the point where Alastor was purposefully making all of (Y/n) favorite foods and not allowing him to eat them. In response, (Y/n) went out on killing sprees on Alastor's turf, randomly hacking people off. Neither were happy. 

The hotel was the only safe place between the two not to be touched. That was more for safety than anything else. 

(Y/n) decided there was one last thing he could do to piss off Alastor. He walked over to Angel later that night and sat beside him at the bar. 

"Hey, Angel. Do you think you could find me a willing one night stand?" (Y/n) asks.

Angel looks up from his phone. He blinked a few times before setting his phone face down on the counter. "Aren't you and the pimp kinda close though? I don't wanna get in between what evah you two got going on." 

(Y/n) hummed. "I'll let you decide. We could have a good time to tonight or you could go do Val's work for ya." He looked at his claws. 

Angel looked between the the phone and (Y/n) with a sigh. "What ever you're gonna do I..." 

Angel was getting a call. He saw the caller ID and winced. He picked up and the voice on the other end was shouting. Angel excused himself. (Y/n) shrugged and walked away. (Y/n) got dressed in his most appealing outfit. A pair if skin tight black shorts, a pink button up only half buttoned, some black toms, and a yellow beret to match some gold jewelry. This was no where near his usual style, but he kept it from his earlier days. (Y/n) made sure to ask Vaggie to babysit for the night. 

(Y/n) headed out of the door walking down the streets to the clubs. He entered one of the ones he was more familiar with and walked up to the bouncer. 

"Got room for another, handsome?" (Y/n) tried to be as seductive as he can. It comes out a little nervous. 

The bouncer saw just who it was and tensed, "are you gonna cause any trouble, Over Lord? We don't let anyone but Vox in." 

(Y/n) smirked. "Yes, well I'll do my best to keep discreet."

The bouncer shrugs and lets him in. (Y/n) walks over to the bar and sits down. He orders a stout cranberry Vodka. The bar tender had it out in a minute. (Y/n) took a few sips. He then got up and saw the dance floor. He walked into the crowd and started dancing along to some song like Die Young by Kesha. (Y/n) felt a hand tap on his shoulder. A burly alligator guy smiled to him. 

"Wanna dance, sugar?" He asks. 

"You know it baby!" (Y/n) smiles maliciously. 

The two start dancing to the music, occasionally grinding on each other. The two grinning and sensuously touching each other. The gator pulled them to the bathroom and (Y/n) kissed him. He tasted like raw chicken and morning breath, making (Y/n) almost gag. (Y/n) kept smiling like the actor he was and kissed him again. The gator pushed up (Y/n)'s shirt to tease his nipples. His other hand ripped the shorts off of (Y/n). (Y/n) couldn't help but find the acts repulsive. He continued because he knew Alastor would hate it. (Y/n) spread his legs. The gator pulled his pants down chuckling. 

"Damn! What a slut you are!" He growled out.

(Y/n) nods. He lets his hands hover over the gators chest. "Only for you, handsome! Got a name? I'll needa scream it later." 

The gator barks out a laugh. " You are something else! Names Edward, but you can call me master."

(Y/n) let out a sigh in relief that it wasn't a 'daddy' kinda guy. "Yes master!" 

The gator then rubbed at (Y/n)'s entrance with his cock. He heard (Y/n)'s convincing moaning and pushed in roughly. He pounded into (Y/n)'s ass without waiting for adjustment. (Y/n) clenched his teeth. He smiled anyway with a, " So full, Master you're so good~" 

It only takes half an hour before both finish. (Y/n) walks out to go back to his drink. It was still there. (Y/n) shrugs and drinks it in one go, ready to forget the encounter for the night. (Y/n) walked out of the club, back to the hotel. A block away from the club and (Y/n) had a headache. His ears were ringing and he felt nauseous. 

"Shit! Fucking assholes! Date rape sons of bitches!" (Y/n) cursed. He held his head. 

(Y/n) panted a bit from the pain, his sight going in and out. (Y/n) stumbled into the nearest alley and leans against the wall. He blacks out and his body falls to the ground. 

(Y/n) comes to in a concrete room. He's naked. 'It's cold', he notes. He tries to sit up, but finds his arms are tied behind his back. His legs are bound at the ankles. At the shifting he could feel a metal collar chaining him to the wall. There was a gag in his mouth. (Y/n) looks around the room to see Edward, from before. There were two others Vox and Stolas. 

'Oh... this can't be good!' (Y/n) thinks.

Vox walks forward. "Well well! It looks like we've finally caught you. Vampire Bat." 

Stolas grins, "Indeed. I find it remarkable that you managed to evade us for so long~" 

Vox looks to Stolas, blanching. "Look, Let's make things clear. I get to torture him first, then it's your turn. The brat is mine when I can get my hands on her."

Stolas rolls his eyes. "We already discussed this. I don't care about the child. I want to *bleep* him, * bleep bleep* his bowls and then rearrange them so I can *bleep* them and drink the fluids until they're left utterly-" 

Vox sighs, "Just stop!" 

Stolas huffs dramatically and walks over to a couch in the corner if the room, watching. 

Vox then turns to (Y/n) with an evil grin. "Time for a little fun." 

Vox undoes the chain connecting to the collar around (Y/n)'s neck. Vox turns and walks away. He has cables all over the ground spark to life. 

"How well can you deal with a little pain? What's your limit?" Vox asks. 

The cables wrap around (Y/n)'s neck, strangling him and shooting electricity through his body. It wasn't enough to cause pain, but to leave tingles and warm him. (Y/n) gasped through his gag, moaning. Vox pulls the cables away in disgust. 

"Fucking whore! Getting off on the torture!" Vox sneers. 

(Y/n) takes deep breaths, glaring at Vox. He struggles. Vox laughs and his cables hold up (Y/n) by the limbs. He then grabs a cable as it sparks. Vox winds his arm back then harshly smacks it across (Y/n)'s chest. (Y/n) cried out in pain the sound muffled. Vox repeatedly strikes the cable across (Y/n)'s chest. The skin is broken and red as the skin lights up, scaring as the electricity travels through his body.

The screams die out when Vox shakes his screen like head. "This won't do! Time for something new." 

Vox conjures up a bucket in front of (Y/n). Vox takes out the gag only to have a cable wrap around (Y/n)'s neck. The cables force (Y/n)'s head under the water. The water lights up, smoking. Muffled screaming barely heard over the sound of the water bubbling.

(Y/n) wondered how he had been so easily caught. He knew that he wasn't going to survive this unless he escaped soon. His head was pulled out of the water and he wonders if Alastor was ignoring him on purpose. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his head being thrust in the warm water, each second the water heated up as the electricity scarred him. (Y/n) held his breath as long as he could until he began breathing in the water making it worse. Vox then pulls him out of the water.

His face was red, his eyes bloodshot, bleeding. He was coughing up blood, heaving. He closed his eyes shaking. Vox smiles vindictively. He throws (Y/n) to the floor. 

Vox then makes a few knives appear. His cables hold (Y/n) down. One cable is shoved down (Y/n) throat going deep into his abdomen. It's volts at a low wattage made (Y/n) moan. Vox walks closer to (Y/n) and feels the edge of the knife making sure it's sharp. Vox then slams a knife down, separating several fingers from his hand. He picks up the knife and does this to the other hand. Vox then grabs the other knife and stabs at (Y/n)'s legs. Vox slashes at the legs ripping the muscles to shreds.

Vox walks away from (Y/n). His back facing him. (Y/n) struggled to get free, his voice unable to make sounds with the cable down his throat. He shook in pain and cried. He regret going out tonight. He regret his fight with Alastor. He wondered if he would see Pattie again. If he could see again given his eyes failed him now. He calmed himself as best he could that at least she would be okay. Pattie and Alastor would be alright. 

Stolas had gotten up and was smiling. "Ah. My turn now!" 

"If you need the cables, they'll listen." Vox informs before leaving the room. 

Stolas eyes (Y/n) hungrily. He snaps his fingers and the cables hang (Y/n) up. (Y/n) tried using his magic but it wasn't working. It wasn't working. (Y/n) started panicking. He knew he could handle Vox, but Stolas would be an issue. (Y/n) shivered as he approached. The cable in (Y/n)'s mouth leaves, his body twitching.

"Well now you sexy creature. I do believe it is time to offer yourself up to me! After all, it's better if we both have a good time before you die!"

(Y/n)'s eyes widened before he held his breath. Stolas kissed him, hard enough to leave bruises. (Y/n) tried to turn his head only to have Stolas hold it in place. Stolas bit off a chunk of (Y/n)'s tongue, lapping at the blood that spewed. 

Stolas let go of (Y/n)'s face to trail his down tongue down to (Y/n)'s thighs. He then let's his hand wander to (Y/n)'s chest. Stolas takes (Y/n)'s cock in one swift motion, before bobbing his head. He sucked hard and long coaxing (Y/n) dick to hard in Stolas's mouth. (Y/n) silently cried and just hung there. He couldn't think straight enough to come up with a plan. Stolas kept bobbing his head moaning. Stolas nibbled on (Y/n)'s cock, before biting it. (Y/n) tenses and holds back a scream. 

Stolas lets the cock slip from his mouth with a sigh. "Such a disappointing plaything.~ No sounds for Daddy? You took half of my territory and then don't pay up. It's just not right." 

With that Stolas slices open (Y/n)'s abdomen, the intestines falling out a bit from gravity. Stolas laughs as he commands the cables to hold (Y/n) flat. Stolas pulls his dick out and strokes it with one hand as the other slices open more of (Y/n). Stolas then holds (Y/n) in place as he pushes his cock in. The movement pushes the organs around for Stolas to see. (Y/n) gurgled a bit on the blood collecting in his mouth, unable to scream. Stolas thrusts himself in and out, going as deep and fast as he can. Stolas takes the opportunity to manifest an Angel blade. 

"You know what this is right? What I'll do to you? It's just sending shivers of excitement all through me!" Stolas breathily moans. 

(Y/n) shook his head as the blade was used to cute out his stomach. (Y/n) writhed in pain. Stolas sliced very precisely to make sure that maximun damage was done. (Y/n)'s liver and spleen went next as Stolas kept getting himself off, thrusting his cock into (Y/n)'s ass. Stolas drops the knife as he finishes. Stolas pants, moaning. He then walks over to the couch and idly watches (Y/n) bleed before sleep consumes him. The cables drop (Y/n) to fall limply to the floor. (Y/n) panted. He looked to the blade and tried reaching to grab it. This was a bleak reminder of his lack of fingers. (Y/n) struggled to sit up, but did so. (Y/n) managed to get the blade between his toes and cut the ropes at his ankles. Then (Y/n) drops the blade and runs out of the room, hugging his abdomen in the hopes nothing spills out. 

By the times (Y/n) was a block away his magic was working and he teleported himself into the Lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey! I got a bit carried away there, but I do have to end it here. Tell me if this was too much for you guys. I do hope not, but who knows. Just know This is the worst I will do and everything here on out should be way less intense.


	6. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm back!!! Let me tell you though... I am excited to write this chapter. Do note this will pick up where the last chapter left off. There is some gore.

(Y/n) collapsed on the floor, face first. Husk being the only one in the room, looks over and stares for a second. He then grabs a bottle of cheap booze and walks over. He examines the body, checking for a pulse. It's faint, so Husk moves (Y/n) into the kitchen grumbling. Angel walks down the stairs and see's the scene. 

Angel rushed over, "(Y/n)!!" 

Husk sees him and grunts, "little help here!"

Angel helps move (Y/n) to the kitchen where Husk sets him up on a flat surface. 

"What happened!?" Angel asks. 

"I don't know! The kid just teleports in here and collapses sporting these wounds." Husks glares at Angel. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

Husk rushes to get his med supplies, Angel watches as (Y/n) faintly breaths. Some of the wounds have started stitching back up, but most of it remained. His stomach was cut open and Angel winced at the blood pooling by (Y/n). Angel put pressure on the places he could tell were bleeding too much. 

"Husk, baby! He ain't got much time left! Hurry up!" Angel called out. 

Niffty walks in and gasps. "Oooh no. That's not good." She speeds over and starts cleaning up the blood, mindful of the injuries. 

Angel smiled in thanks, but used all of his hands to help stop the bleeding. Husk walks in and sets his kit by them. Husk pulls out a needle and some thread. He starts to carefully stitch up all of the deep cuts. He leaves the tubing connecting to the missing organs open. He then draws some blood and puts it in a tiny bottle he seals. He then takes out a bottle labelled morphine. He looks at (Y/n)'s body type and then pulls in a certain amount of the drug before injecting it. He looks between the two. 

"Either of you fuckers know what blood type he is?" Husk asks. 

Both shook their head. 

Husk sighs, "Great. The only person would be Alastor and he's ignorin' him." 

Angel stood up straight. "Let me ask that asshole. I got shit I wanna say anyway." 

Both looked at Angel like he was crazy. "He'll kill you if you aren't careful, kid. Good luck." 

Angel walked off glaring. Angel clenched his fists and walked up to Alastor's office. He knocked loudly, pounding the door.

"Hey! Fuck wad! Get yur ass out here!!" Angel yelled. 

Alastor opens the door, his malicious smile on. "WHAT? What pray tell is so important?" 

Angel glared at him, "(Y/n)'s gonna die unless you tell us what blood type he is!" 

The colour drains from Alastor's face. "What? I highly doubt that, Ange-" 

Angel cuts him off. He glared at Alastor and fisted his hands. "WHAT. Blood. Type!?" 

Alastor refocuses on Angel and answers, "O positive. He's O positive. Where is he?" 

Alastor had no smile on his face. Angel led the way in a sprint. When they arrived in the kitchen Alastor stopped at the door. 

"O positive!" Angel yells and goes to sit beside (Y/n). 

Alastor walks over slowly, "Who did this?" His voice was chilling, dripping with malice. 

Angel turned swiftly and glared, "Don' know, but YOU should. He was unconscious when he got here." 

Alastor puts an empty smile on his face and asks, "Any other information you need from me?" 

Husk looks up from his work, "Any allergies?" 

Alastor shakes his head. "None. Now if that's all..." 

Alastor walks out, ignoring Angels yelling. Alastor dashes to his office. He sits on a love seat and lets the tears pool from his eyes. "I'm sorry..." he mutters. He covers his face with a hand.

Husk begins a makeshift blood transfusion. It seems to help. The wounds from the Angel blade still didn't heal like the rest of the wounds. (Y/n) has color return to his face. 

"That's all I can do. Rest is up to the poor sob." Husks grunts. 

Husk then starts testing the blood he sampled. Angel stayed to watch, a frown on his face. 

"It was Vox wasn't it? The rapist." Angel asks. He hugs himself with his lower arms, the upper two gently massaging (Y/n)'s arm.

Husk shrugs, "Signs of being drugged, drunk, and extra water found in the blood. Possible rape, Probably... coupled with torture.."

Angel sighs. "You think he'll make it?"

Husk nods, "Probably if he doesn't catch something. Angel blade wounds were minimal."

Angel nods. "I'll watch over him. It's probably a bit of my fault...."

Husk raises an eyebrow. 

Angel continues, "He was asking me to come with him earlier. If I had, he may not have had this shit happen."

Niffty holds Angels hand, "I'm sure its not your fault. Don't blame yourself." 

Two days later and (Y/n) was still unconscious. Pattie was crying, cuddling her dad as he got better. Angel had watched over (Y/n) as often as he could the first fee days. Husk instructed everyone on how to put in an IV so (Y/n) didn't get worse. Alastor hadn't visited (Y/n) since. Except now, Alastor sat at his side.

(Y/n)'s eyes fluttered open. He moaned and reached up to feel his half regenerated fingers touch his face. (Y/n) tenses and looks around, tiredly. Alastor holds the hand closest to him. His grip tightens. 

"Whah? Where 'm I?" (Y/n) looked at Alastor confused, his vision blurry. 

Once (Y/n)'s eyes focus he sees Alastor properly and memories starts flashes in his mind. His breathing speeds up and (Y/n) starts crying. Alastor felt his own tears spring to his eyes. 

"I'm sorry..." Alastor says. 

Alastor hugs (Y/n) on the bed. "I'm so sorry..." 

(Y/n) frowned, "Why? Why didn't you come?" 

Alastor sobs, "I was upset witchya. I thought maybe you deserve a bitta pain... I failed ya." 

(Y/n) nods, "Okay..." 

(Y/n) slowly closes his eyes, his breathing evening out. Alastor gave a short laugh in disbelief. He sat up and held (Y/n)'s hand.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey! This is a filler. Next up is fluff


	7. It’s Never the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: hello!! I'm back!!! I promised fluff and it will have some nice sweet moments. Enjoy! (or not)

Alastor was asleep at (Y/n)'s bedside. He held (Y/n)'s hand, his head resting on the bed by his chest. 

(Y/n) opened their eyes again. He took a second to recall what he could and sits up. He wiggles his fingers and limbs. He finds everything in place and relaxes. He looks to the side and sees Alastor. (Y/n) recalled a brief dream in which Alastor apologized and chocked it up to just that.

Alastor stirred at the movement before sitting up, rubbing an eye. "How are you feeling?" 

His voice held no radio buzz, no hint of sarcasm and lacked any of its usual mirth. This was serious.

"Like I was blown up..." (Y/n) grumbled sitting up. 

Alastor hums. "Are you able to tell me what happened?" 

(Y/n) tried to clear the haze, then started remembering moments. He silently cried, remembering ever moment he couldn't breath, each cut upon his skin, the sickening feeling that he had been used. Alastor tensed and stood up leaning over to wipe away the tears. (Y/n) shook as he closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He was an overlord for fucks sake. Alastor panics a bit at what to do and settles on rubbing (Y/n)'s back.

"Al... yur not gonna like this." (Y/n) says. 

Alastor puts on a wide, wicked smile. "No. I won't, but I need to know who to hurt and how bad." His voice was staticky. 

(Y/n) shook his head. "No..." 

Alastor looks at him confused, "What do you mean 'No...'." 

(Y/n) looked up to Alastor, "I don't trust you."

Alastor gets furious for a second, but then sighs. "No, you shouldn't." He paused. "We never did discuss what would happen should one of us fail to uphold the deal." 

(Y/n) looked away. "Forget it. I'm leaving anyway."

Alastor flinched. "Now. Let's not rush, sha... I-" 

(Y/n) glares with a hatred that even Alastor was shocked at. "You fucked up! I don't... I can't trust you and never should have. Fool me once shame on you, but fool me twice... well, I'm not letting it happen again."

Alastor sits back down. "So this is it?" 

(Y/n) looks down."You left me... I would have died a second death because of you. I got lucky I didn't." 

Alastor sighs, "What happened? No one will tell me." 

(Y/n) recounts waking up to Vox and Stolas. The mild torture Vox inflicts, the rape from Stolas, how Stolas got off on mutilating him, and how he escaped. Alastor sits, respectfully, listening. 

(Y/n) starts shaking, his breathing picking up. He hyperventilated, looking to Alastor. "I just... Hold me?" He reaches his arms out. 

Alastor softens his gaze and gently gets onto the bed. He sits behind (Y/n) and hugs (Y/n) to his chest. "I gotchu. Nothin will hurt ya 'gen with me here." 

(Y/n) leaned against him, breath slowly evening out. He stopped shaking and slowly closed his eyes. (Y/n) fell limp onto Alastor. Alastor held him close gently stroking (Y/n)'s hair as he slept. 

"Never again..." Alastor says once (Y/n) is deep asleep. 

A few hours later and (Y/n) was fully healed. The wounds from the holy blades scarred over, leaving nothing missing. Even the organs had been regenerated thanks to his healing. Once (Y/n) was sure to remain asleep Alastor leaves to go check on the hotel.

Alastor walks to the bar to find Angel drinking pretty heavily. Husk was just kept drinking his own booze. Alastor walks over and takes a seat. Angel glares at him. Husk eyes the two and avoids the conversation by ducking behind the bar counter.

"Whatcha want now, Al?" Angel hisses. 

Alastor remains cheerful in his smile, a hint of murderous anger coming through. "(Y/n) woke up. He's shaken up, but fine. The important thing to note is we have targets!" 

Angel sits up straighter. "Who? I'm helping murder the bastards!"

Alastor looks at Angel, "Why is this so important to you?" 

Angel glares, "(Y/n) ain't a bad guy and I feel like it's a bitta my fault. I didn't go with him..."

Alastor shakes his head, "Whatever regrets you may have, it's unlikely you can help take down two overlords." 

Angel smirks, "I got info on Vox you'll want. And I know the bastard was one of the demons that hurt em cause he's done shit to me before." 

Alastor's grin widens, "You are correct, my effeminate fellow! Stolas was the other, fool. " 

Angel nods. "I can't tell ya much about this Stolas guy. Ain't ever slept with him." 

Alastor ignores the others comment. "I imagine that Charlie and Vaggie shall wish to come along too. Might as well include you." 

Angel shoots the last of his drink. "Good... so, I gotta personal question." 

Alastor raises an eyebrow, his smile more relaxed now. "What is it, my good man?"

Angel tilts his head, "So... what is your relationship with the bat?"

Alastor looks off to the side, "We were lovers... now I'm unsure."

Angel does a double take, " I thought you were just soft on em! Wow! How'd that happen?" 

Alastor grabbed a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass. "When we were alive I met him at the radio station I was working at. He was from outta town but was making an announcement for the local art galley. Had a collection he got them to feature. (Y/n) had (f/c) hair even back then, finest and prettiest ya ever seen! Eventually his he got one of his pieces to stay in that gallery and moved to Nawlins. Man always came to the station to announce when he got art in it. Eventually I got stuck with em and his passion was incredible! We courted and then... well, love sparked. " 

Angel hums, "Sounds sweet." 

Alastor nods, " It was. Eventually he became aware of my... diet. Know what happened? (Y/n) didn't even flinch. Accepted it and even offered to help. Never ate the meat with me, but was always there to cover me." 

Angel gave a low whistle, " Al, that's a keeper there!" 

Alastor took a large swig of his wine, " Only... When I died and ended up here things didn't go as planned. He died some years later and when I found him he had Pattie." 

Angel nodded, "Pattie has been a champ with what's going on ya know."

Alastor smiles bitterly. "Yes, well... I assumed Pattie was from another lover he had. Wrong assumption. Turns out she's adopted. Landed me and (Y/n) into a fight." 

Angel huffs, "If dere's one thing I know it's that all partners should never assume something. Ask." 

Alastor sighs, "I was informed already. Late... however, much like yourself (Y/n) was never afraid of showing love to multiple people." 

Angel raises an eyebrow, "What's that mean?" 

Alastor takes a second to figure out the right words. "He is open with his touches and flirting. He's also I believe what we called a polygamist?" 

Angel blinked, "Was he married to multiple people then? I imagined you were the jealous type."

Alastor shook his head, "Not married, just before me he had courted multiple people at once." 

Angel lights up, "Oh! Polyamorous then. That's a newer term."

Alastor nods, "I see... well, I was afraid that he had pledged himself to another after I had died. So, one I found him here with Pattie I assumed the worst." 

Angel puts a hand on Alastor's shoulder, "Good luck, pal! Ain't no coming back the same after this." At that Angel gets a text and sighs. "I got work. I'll discuss plans with you later." 

As Angel walks off Pattie runs over. She looks up at Alastor with big (y/e/c) eyes."Mr. Alastor! Is Daddy gonna be okay?"

Alastor feels his heart clench. He smiles gently to Pattie. "I do believe so, little belle. Your father is gonna be a little upset for a bit though."

Pattie frowns and gently tugs at his suit sleeves, "Can I help daddy feel better? Will a card help? Pancakes? I don't want daddy sad!" 

Alastor gently pulls her hands off, " Please don't wrinkle the clothes. I think a nice relaxing day will do him a world of good. Lots of hugs, too." 

Pattie nods and runs away leaving Alastor to sit at the bar with Husk. Pattie runs to (Y/n)'s room and knocks on the door. 

"Daddy! Can I come in?" She calls out. 

(Y/n) groans at being woken up, but hears Pattie. He walks to the door and lets her in. Pattie hugs (Y/n). 

"Pattie, what's gotten into you?" (Y/n) asks a little confused. 

"I want you to feel all better Daddy! Lots of hugs are supposed to help!" She says with such a conviction. 

(Y/n) smiles a small smile and picks her up. "Oh yeah? Well how about we~ Lob her on the beddy!" (Y/n) then tosses pattie onto the bed. 

Pattie giggles and gets off the bed with her arms up. "Again!!" 

(Y/n) rolls his eyes, smiling wider. "Okay. Once more! And we~ Lob her on the beddy!" He picks her up and tosses her again. 

Pattie laughs, "That was fun!!" 

(Y/n) looks at the tine and decides dinner is in order. "Alright, lets go get some dinner." 

Pattie nods and tries to drag (Y/n) to the dining room. (Y/n) walks along with a small smile. 

'Maybe it'll be okay?' (Y/n) thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: hey guys! I hope this was a good chapter. Not much happens, but a I think we have the ball rolling toward violent deaths for Vox and Stolas! Or at least some revenge. Plus, a bit more about Alastor and (Y/n)'s relationship. Always good! Until next time!


	8. Moving Onward is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: SO SORRY!!! I'm late! I got stuck, but I also would like feed back. Are you enjoying? Tell me if you want changes! I'm very open to them! I hope that this chapter is everything you want.

It had been a couple of days since (Y/n) had been held by Alastor. Since then (Y/n) has been off of bed rest and wonders around the hotel. He hasn't left to go outside at all. (Y/n) also shies away from touches more often now. He couldn't leave when Pattie wanted to stay so badly. Despite his own feelings, he stayed.

Angel noticed how upset (Y/n) was. So, he waited until it was just him and (Y/n) at the bar. Angel says, "Say (Y/n)... How about I introduce you to a little friend of mine." 

(Y/n) smiles politely, "I'd rather not meet new people, thanks." 

Angel smiles, "Well, Fat Nuggets isn't a person. But I think you'll like her!" 

"Fat Nuggets?" (Y/n) echoes.

Angel leads (Y/n) to his room and opens the door to reveal a heavily pink, messy room. Angel motions him to go in and Angel closes the door. He then kneels down.

"Oh Fat Nuggets! Come here! Come to daddy!" He calls. A pink pig runs over and oinks. The pig jumps into Angel's arms. Angel stands up and smiles to (Y/n). 

"Fat Nuggets is your pet pig?" (Y/n) responds pitting on a small smile. 

Angel nods. "Dat's right! Best damn comfort animal evah!" He holds out Fat Nuggets for (Y/n) to hold. 

(Y/n) accepts and holds the pig close to his chest. (Y/n) gently rubs Fat Nugget's ears and she oinks, leaning into the touch. Angel gives a small sigh in relief and smiles more. 

"You can come hang out wit' her anytime. I'm sure she'd like the attention." Angel says.

(Y/n) nods, "Thank you Angel. It means a lot to me. Ah, how am I to repay you for this trust?" 

Angel shakes his head, "All you overlords are the same. Don't wordy about it. Just feel bettah! Although, drugs or a drink are nevah a no!"

(Y/n) chuckles. "Can I bring Nugs with us to the bar?" 

Angel nods, "Yeah, sure. Just don't take her outta the hotel without a leash." 

With that the two left to go to the bar again. (Y/n) it seemed was just going to sit at the bar and drink all day unless someone asked for his attention. (Y/n) held Fat nuggets and would play with her a bit once at the bar. Angel orders their drinks. Husk notes that (Y/n) is calmer and seems to have a smile. He passes the drinks without a complaint. 

"So, looks like all it takes to fix up this big bad overlord is a little pig, huh?" Husk says. 

(Y/n) tenses, "Fix is incorrect... console, is better..." 

Angel nods, "What ever the word, if she makes you less depressing it's worth it!" 

(Y/n) looks up with an unreadable emotion. "I'm depressing you?" 

Husk nods, "Yeah kid. Been dragging the whole mood south since ya nearly died." Husk stops to take a long swig. "Good thing you're feeling better! I don't have to deal with everyone's bullshit." 

(Y/n) nods. He hands Fat nugget back to Angel. "Thank you Angel. But I think I'll go now. Check up on Pattie." 

Angel shrugs and takes her, "Yeah. No problem." 

Once (Y/n) left the room he speed walked to his room. He felt his chest tighten and his mind ran a mile a minute. He struggled to breath with the growing put of anxiety he felt. He took deep, even breaths as he enters his room. He see's Pattie isn't there and walk over to the bed. (Y/n) takes off his shoes and (f/c) jacket(suit or casual is up to you). (Y/n) bundles the blanket around him and closes his eyes trying to think of nothing. Nothing is better than all the negative things that had happened to him. His vision swims with the happenings none the less. Tears start to roll down his face.

"(Y/n)" a voice calls through the door. Some knocking follows. 

(Y/n) doesn't respond.

"I just want to talk. I've given you space, but I really must insist we work this out." Alastor, he recognizes, says. 

Two shadows go under the door and look around then travel back to Alastor and whisper in his ear. Alastor nods and pulls out his key opening the door. 

"I'm coming in, do try to understand." Alastor announces, the static increasing. 

Alastor barges in and walks over to stand in front of (Y/n). (Y/n) doesn't even flinch. Alastor lets his frown drop for a second and then his shadows close the door. Alastor sits beside (Y/n) a few inches away. 

"My dear darling... I know that I will never be forgiven. That's not what I want... You. I would very much so want you to be yourself again." Alastor glances at (Y/n). 

Alastor notices that he wasn't moving, still crying. Alastor feels his heart clench for the one being he's truly cared about. "May I hug you?" 

Alastor still doesn't see any response. He puts an arm around (Y/n) anyway. That's when (y/n) breaks out of his thoughts and jumps onto his lap. (Y/n) shakes, crying into Alastor's chest. Alastor is taken aback by this emotional display. He reluctantly hold (Y/n) and pats his back. 

"There there?... um... just let it all out and we can talk then." Alastor says in an attempt at comfort. 

After an hour long crying session (Y/n) calmed down and laid his head on Alastor's chest. Alastor had long since let his arms fall to his sides and prop himself instead.

"Better, mon cher?" Alastor asks, looking down at (Y/n). 

(Y/n) nods. "They just-" he cuts himself. 

"I know." Alastor says. 

(Y/n) continues, "I couldn't... my magick didn't- didn't work... I..." 

Alastor cuts him off. "It's in the past now." 

(Y/n) pulls away and sits calmer. He puts his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry you had to see that." 

Alastor sits upright beside him. "There is nothing to be forgiven." 

(Y/n) says, "You had wanted to speak with me?" 

Alastor nods, "You mustn't have heard me then. Yes, I want us to work. To fix what happened." 

(Y/n) sighs. "I know you meant no real harm. It was hardly possible for you to know what would happen." 

Alastor winced, "Well. I did hear the phone calls they made. But it was never discussed in full detail." 

(Y/n) sighs. "At Least you're honest... Look. I'm not going to forget it happened. I tried the whole forget and move on thing. It didn't work then and it shan't now." 

Alastor nods, "I don't want ya to forget, sha. I jus want ta go back ta how things were." 

(Y/n) tenses. "I'm not gonna pretend it didn't happen. I can't." 

Alastor glared, "Well, I refuse to allow you to shut me out of your life." 

(Y/n) looks away. "Fine. You can stay. But don't expect a warm welcome and trust!." 

Alastor smiles. "That's all I ask." 

(Y/n) nods. "Now, I fear I have left Pattie alone for long enough. I must give her the attention she's due for." He gets up and goes to the bathroom to spruce himself up. He mutters. "I've been terrible to her as of late on that regard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Again! I'm sorry for the late release, but It took me forever to figure out how I wanted to go forward.


	9. The Things We Do For Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm back! And this chapter gets saucy!

Alastor had been quiet for days. He paced the hotel's halls with his standard wide smile. It made Charlie worried and Vaggie suspicious. (Y/n) had begun taking Pattie on more strolls in the hotel's courtyard. He spent more time again and was happy to dance with her every night before bed. 

One day Alastor gathers everyone into the Lobby. He then creates a barrier and makes sure the room is sound proof. Everyone is standing confused until Angel Dust breaks the silence.

"So, what're we here for Al?" He asks walking to stand beside him. 

Alastor's voice is dark and garbled with static. His eyes were radio dials and his antlers were elongated. Several voodoo symbols appear and the room darkens. "I'm going to kill Stolas and Vox for what they did." 

Charlie rubs her hands together, "Um... Al, look... I'm not sure that's a good idea given the hotel. It would-" 

Alastor cuts her off with a chilling glare and harsh smile. "No!" 

Angel immediately understands. He clears his throat. "Charlie, if Vaggie were hurt you would be in a similar position. Let it slide. Besides... I want in."

Charlie nods with a serious look. She glances to see Vaggie looking at her with a concerned look. Husk sighs and just swigs at his bottle. 'Nothing new then,' Husk thinks to himself. Nifty gives a rather disturbing smile. 

(Y/n) had been quiet. He kept his head down and glancing between everyone. "One condition..." he mutters. 

Alastor was the farthest away but he's the first to look up. His ears swiveled so fast it was like whiplash. His eyes soften and the room goes silent of static. "Whatcha condition, sha?" 

(Y/n) looks up you could see tears streaming down his face. "I get St-" He stops closes his eyes and then continues, "I get Stolas." 

Pattie hugs him and looks up at (Y/n). "Why you wanna hurt him daddy? You shouldn't kill people, Ms.Charlie says it's wrong." 

(Y/n) hugs Pattie close. "Boo baby, sometimes it's something you have to do. I don't expect or want you to understand." 

Pattie nods. With that the day was spent planning. Vaggie spent most of her time entertaining Pattie since she was the least involved. 

Later that evening, Alastor knocks on (Y/n)'s door. He opens the door to see Alastor and his eyes glance from him to the side, "What is it, Alastor?" 

Alastor has a small and nervous smile on his face, "Come have dinner with me. A date, so we can get back into the swing of things. I wanna prove to ya I can still be a trustworthy partner."

His voice switches mid way from the radio accent to his natural accent. (Y/n) looks him up and down before sighing. 

"Okay. Dinner date. Should I bring anything?" (Y/n) asks trying to be polite and reserved. 

Alastor shakes his head, his smile widening with confidence. "Wear something nice. It's gonna be just you n' me. Like old times." 

(Y/n) gives a small smile, "Yeah...." he then frowns. "You know I can't stay mad at you... "

Alastor keeps his smile and holds his hand out, "I'm counting on it, sha. Thank ya." 

(Y/n) only eyes the hand for a second, then takes it. Alastor spins him around and they start into a small waltz. (Y/n) relaxes some and smiles more, Alastor follows suit. Alastor spins him back to his room and lets go.

"I'll see ya at 6. My room." Alastor says as he turns around. 

(Y/n) shakes his head and watches him walk down the hall before turning to his room. He shuts the door and gets ready. When (Y/n) emerged he was in a white tailored suit with gold trim. In his chest pocket was a strawberry red handkerchief that matched his Beechfield Fedora. (Y/n) took the time to style his (F/c) hair and wore his best watch. 

(Y/n) knocks on Alastor's door and after no one answers he opens the door turning the knob left. His room was empty. So, (Y/n) tried turning the knob to the right. The room was acting weird. He checks his watch and sees he's a few minutes early. He patiently waits by the door. 

About a minute later, a soft click can be heard and (Y/n) assumes that means he can come in. This time he flicks his wrist and the door opens to reveal a large backyard garden that slowly transitions into bayou. (Y/n) smiles and walks around looking for Alastor's favourite spot. 

"Where the FUCK is it? I thought it was around here? No... wait... shit! I don't recall." He mutters to himself and sags. 

He walks around some more until Alastor comes up behind him, swinging his arm to bring (Y/n) closer. "I fergot ya were always directionally challenged. Well, least I found ya." 

(Y/n) nods, "Thought I could find it, but it just didn't work out."

Alastor leads him to a table with candles, some food and alcohol. (Y/n) takes a seat and Alastor pushed in his chair before sitting down himself. Alastor gives him a genuine smile, the fireflies around them making a glow of yellow surround each other. The frogs were croaking and and rustling could be heard in nearby bushes. The symphony of the bayou was a nice touch to the venison. (Y/n) looked around the scenery, recalling happy moments they shared here. It was just as he remembered.

"Felt like a little homeyness was needed, huh?" (y/n) asked.

Alastor chuckles, "Indeed. Now eat up, Beaux!" 

(Y/n) cuts into his venison and takes a bite. He moans in delight at the perfect piece. It was rare, had some blood flavour and he could tell got marinated in fine wine. "You always were da best cook of da two of us! Dis is amazin'!" 

Alastor watches his partner eat another piece much quicker. "I'm glad ya like it, sha!" 

(Y/n) finished the venison and moves onto the collard greens. He pauses. "You mind if I smoke?" 

Alastor sighs and throws his hand up. "If you must. I still can't see why you bother with the stuff." 

(Y/n) puts out a baggie of marijuana and rolls it, lighting one end. He takes a drag and smiles. "You know why. You just don't like being around it and that's fine." 

Alastor nods, "True. You did complain about the pain more and more. I was unaware you still kept up the habit." Alastor finished his liver, from who only Alastor knows. 

(Y/n) scoffed. "Because I don't do it around you. Not often at least." 

(Y/n) sipped at his long island iced tea. Alastor eyes (Y/n). 

"Are ya truly enjoyin, Darlin'?" Alastor asks. 

(Y/n) nods. "I really am, mon cannibale." 

Alastor chuckles, "Indeed. That I am. It's good though." 

(Y/n) smirks and once he finishes eating he gets up. He walks over to Alastor and sits at his feet. He leans onto Alastor and sighs in content. Alastor gets up and holds his hand out. 

"Sha, Don't sit on the floor. We're equals." He says . 

(Y/n) takes his hand. "Do you really believe that?" 

Alastor looses his smile. "You were the only one besides my mother I truly considered human and that sentiment remains." 

(Y/n) nods, "You did always favour me." 

(Y/n) walks over and sits on Alastor's lap. He wraps his arms around Alastor's neck and lays his head on Alastor's shoulder. Alastor pulls (Y/n) closer.

"I've missed this... missed you." (Y/n) mutters. 

Alastor smiles again and huskily whispers into (Y/n)'s ear. "I missed you too."

"Kiss me?"(Y/n) asked with pleading eyes. 

"Just because it's you." He responds. 

Alastor gives him a gentle kiss. Their lips lingered only a moment before Alastor pulls away. Alastor looks at (Y/n) with half lidded eyes. (Y/n) watches Alastor before he smiles. (Y/n) looks away and Alastor tilts his head a bit. 

"Dance with me, Darlin'." Alastor grabs his hand and leads them to a spot beside the water. 

(Y/n) starts a simple waltz with Alastor and Alastor follows enjoying the change of pace. 

"So, Can I be trusted again?" Alastor asks. 

(Y/n) continues dancing after a small pause and glares at Alastor suddenly spinning him. Alastor goes along with it. 

"Trust needs to be built back up Alastor. And if this was all just to make you feel better then I'm not trusting you this century." (Y/n) asserts. 

Alastor's smile twitches. "I did just want to enjoy the evening with you. It just seemed like things were mending between us." 

(Y/n) suddenly stops, "Well everything is not hunky dory. I'm still upset... but I'm trying to let bygones be bygones." 

Alastor nods. He is still holding (Y/n). "I know." 

(Y/n) looks at him, then away, and bites his lip. "I enjoyed the evening. But I'm gonna go. Need to check on Pattie..." 

Alastor says, "Wait. Before ya go." 

Alastor kisses his forehead. "There... Night, sha." 

(Y/n) smiles, tears in his eyes and then walks back. "...Night, Al."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: hey!!! Finally we get some proper romance and history just rips them apart. Well, i hope you enjoyed. I will be trying to update regularly again. My schedule for work got changed so the days may differ. Thank you for your patience.


	10. Fuck. Them. Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:Time for violence! Grab your popcorn and sodas cause shit's about to go down!!

Alastor, Charlie, Angel Dust, and (Y/n) all gathered into the lobby of the Happy 'Hazbin' Hotel. 

"Are we ready?" Alastor asks. 

"Yes." (Y/n) answers. 

Charlie looks between the three demons, "Are you sure this is the only way? Killing someone isn't the right thing to do" 

Angel dust stops her and shakes his head. "Char, sometimes, the only way ta make the pain stop... Is ta get rid ah da source. Dat means killin' these bastards." 

Charlie sighs. " Do what you have to do." 

(Y/n) slowly walks over to Charlie and hugs her. "Thank you for understanding." 

Charlie hugs him back with a soft smile, "I consider you a friend now (Y/n). I'm not going to deny you the right to feeling better, safer." 

(Y/n) lets go and walks over to Alastor. He holds Alastor's hand. Alastor takes a second, before holding (Y/n)'s hand back. (Y/n) rubs his thumb against Alastor's hand enjoying the comfort it brings. Angel Dust smiles at the scene. 

"You two are the sweetest couple I done ever seen!" Angel says with slight envy. 

Alastor answers, "Angel, it is none of your business who I share affections with. This is a kill we're going on!" 

Angel scoffs, "This is romantic and I'm third wheeling." 

(Y/n) grins, "He's not wrong. But I do appreciate both of you being here." 

Alastor nods, "Of course." 

Angel puts a hand on his shoulder, "Wouldn't miss fucking Vox over for the world! Damn creep." 

(Y/n) then looks between the two. "Go time!" 

With that a dark portal opens in front of them and they walk through to a large concrete room. Vox is standing around as Stolas is getting dressed. A corpse could be seen in the corner. Vox turns to see the group and widens his eyes before hardening his gaze. 

The eldritch energy in the room zaps to life and static can be heard. Stolas finished dressing himself to see the scene before him. His feathers puff and he glares. 

Vox breaks the silence, "Well well. What do we have here? A ragdoll, bambi, and the wailing toddler himself. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Alastor makes the first move. He snaps his fingers and black shadowy tentacles secure both Vox and Stolas in place. Vox uses to cables and snatches Angel Dust suspending him in the air by his wrists. Angel pulls out his tertiary arms and brings out a chambered in .45 ACP. 

Angel shouts out, "Why don'tchu choke on my dick mother Fuckah!" 

Angel fires on Vox missing only occasionally. Vox bled a bit and his screen started to change colors in places where it was shot. Vox sends volts of electricity down his cables shocking Angel. Angel cries out in pain. 

(Y/n) completely darkens the room and Vox stops so he can hear what's happening. (Y/n) lunges at Stolas. (Y/n) summons a dagger and slices at Stolas. Stolas leans back and dislocates several bones getting out of Alastor's grasp. Stolas manifests a whip of fire. The kinky fucker. The room lights up from the whip and (Y/n) dives to tumble under Stolas. Stolas glares and attempts to slash (Y/n). The whip misses. (Y/n) stands up behind Stolas and drops the dagger to summon a colt .38. The gun had a cross on it and etched onto the side as a personal touch an eye of Ra. 

(Y/n) whispers, "It's over." He the fires into Stolas's back where the heart would be. 

Stolas chokes out some blood. 

Stolas turns his head to face (Y/n). "It'll take more than that... Sweet heart." 

Stolas flicks the whip and hits (Y/n). The fire burns his skin as it wraps around his upper body. (Y/n) struggles to get free. He gulps. 

He materializes ear muffs on Alastor and Angel. Then he let's loose a high pitch screech so inhuman it was unrecognizable. It hangs in the air and makes the building shake. Vox covers as much of his head as he can but he bleeds, his screen shattering. Stolas winces, blood dripping down his face. The earmuffs disappear.

Vox pants and lets His cables loosen enough that Angel gets free. Angel holds his gun up to Stolas. Alastor summons a pit under Vox. Hand reach put and desperately pull Vox down. Vox uses his cables to grab at stray pipes. Alastor smirks and uses his shadow tendrils to push Vox in. Vox is screaming. Pleading for mercy. 

(Y/n) lets the lights flicker back to life. With Vox gone, only Stolas is left. (Y/n) glares. 

"You will pay. For what you...- what you did to me!" (Y/n) cries and chokes on his words. 

Stolas glares and coughs. He turns his head to Angel.

"Oh, I highly doubt I will. I mean, is that weapon even capable of harming me? Any holy bullets?" Stolas teases. 

Angel let's loose a few bullets into Stolas's foot. "I don't know, you. Tell. Me." 

Stolas winces, "I see! Well now~!"

Neither Alastor nor Angel dust can react before Stolas transforms the whip into barbed wire. Stolas wraps it around (Y/n)'s neck and lets it tear into the skin. 

"I'll do worse!" Stolas threatens. His magic lashing out as pops of random explosive like effects happen all over the room. 

Alastor doesn't move, but Angel dust glares. 

"This is payback" (Y/n) chokes out and shoots every bullet into Stolas, laughing. His last 5 bullets gone and Stolas was swiss cheese. 

Stolas releases (Y/n) to fall to the ground, gasping for air. 

"Oh!! No funny comebacks? All tuckered out, RaPIsT sHIt!" (Y/n) taunts and ends up yelling. 

Stolas grips at his wounds and a flaky bubble surrounds Stolas. 

"You think that'll stop me? It makes things way way way so~ much easier!" (Y/n) goes back to manic giggling. 

(Y/n) uses his own magic to encase stolas in a stronger forcefield. He then slowly tightens his hands grip and the bubble shrinks. Soon the snapping of bones could be heard. Stolas shrieks in pain. 

"That's right~. Suffer. I did after all." (Y/n) eyes the torture with wide, receptive eyes and has a huge grin. 

Stolas shouts louder as his body starts to heal the wounds wrong only for the bones to shift and break apart again. 

Stolas chokes out, "it was just... politics!" 

(Y/n)'s gaze darkens. "Is it politics to include my little girl? Is it politics to stuff your damned cock in me and claim it's fine because 'oh, it's just politics!'!? NO!! IT Is personal!" 

Stolas whimpers as he bleeds out from the wounds. (Y/n) sucks the air out of the force field and lets Stolas choke for a while. He lets the bubble go and Stolas heaves. (Y/n) then walks back to his dagger and picks it up. He turns and slowly creeps toward Stolas. (Y/n) kicks him to lie on his back. (Y/n) dives to his knees. It's then that (Y/n) starts crying again. (Y/n) thrusts the knife into Stolas, no caring where or how deep the knife plunges into him. (Y/n) shoves the knife in and out of Stolas until he's nothing but a corpse. The blood is everywhere on (Y/n) and continues to stab him. 

Alastor walks over and puts a hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder. "Sha... he's gone." 

(Y/n) pauses, shaking. His grip on the dagger loosens and it clatters to the floor. (Y/n) sobs and laughs. Alastor kneels down and pulls him into a hug. (Y/n) holds onto Alastor and sobs into his chest, grabbing hold of Alastor's clothing. After a few moments, the crying stops.

"I'm okay." (Y/n) mutters and the crying has turned to sniffles. His laughter gone. 

Angel doesn't interrupt, still in shock at the brutal murder, but also at how tender the two were. He smiled to himself as the two stand up. 

(Y/n) collects himself and snaps his fingers. All three's clothing good as new. "Let's go home..." he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: yay! Quick update!!! But anyway. I created some magic to work with that I thought would be reasonable and nothing too powerful. Enjoy some minor carnage.


	11. Peace? Or Quiet Before the Storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: and so, the two overlords are gone now. That places some targets on the happy hotel, Alastor, (Y/n), Angel, and Pattie. Let's see how they do. Translations at the bottom.

Alastor teleported them back to the Hotel. Charlie and Vaggie were waiting with Pattie sitting between the two girls. Pattie looks up and smiles, running over to (Y/n). 

"Daddy!!" She cried and hugs his legs.

(Y/n) smiled and picked her up. "Pattie. How was your little girls night, baby?" 

Pattie smiled, "I had fun! Did you and mister Alastor get to kiss? You two would be super cute!!" 

Alastor blushes and Angel Dust bursts out laughing. 

"I... no, baby. We didn't kiss. But it's not up to you to choose who I date. That's for me to say, darling." (Y/n) says smiling, holding back laughter. 

Vaggie walks over and puts her hands on her hips, "Does this mean that you'll stop moping about? You could have just ruined the Hotel's reputation, so I hope you're happy." 

Charlie looks up to (Y/n). "You're always welcome here, but I hope you feel a better." 

(Y/n) puts one hand and ruffles Charlie's hair, "I'll let it sink in. For now, I'm just glad it's done." 

Angel feels his phone buzz and groans. He looks at the screen and see's several texts from Valentino. 

'Angie baby, office. NOW.'   
'I'm SERIOUS. Come at once'  
'Be here in 1 hour or I'm banning you from that infernal hotel!' 

Angel winces and sees he has time. 

"I hafta go. I'll talk to you cool cats later!" He says as he leaves, texting Val. 

Alastor eyes Angel as he leaves, then looks to the group. "So, dinner? I think a nice gumbo is in order!" 

(Y/n) nods. "Sure, want me to join you?" 

Alastor let's his generic smile lower into something a lot more sincere. "Always a pleasure to have company while cooking." 

(Y/n) let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Pattie, wanna learn how to make Gumbo?" 

Pattie giggles, "Yes, yes yes! Daddy never makes gumbo, what's it like?" 

Alastor felt he should be the one to answer. "Gumbo is a type of stew which has meat, the holy trinity: bell peppers, onions, and celery, as well as stock. I like making my mother's recipe which has a fantastic kick!" 

Pattie tilted her head, "hm... I don't know if I'll like it..." 

(Y/n) readjusts his hold of Pattie to boop her nose. "Just try it, Baby." 

Pattie nods, "Okay!" 

Charlie jumps in place excited at the prospect of Alastor cooking. "May I join in~?" 

Alastor has a laugh track playing and raises an eyebrow, amused. "I don't see why not! The more the merrier!" 

Vaggie groans and decides to man the front desk with Husk. She walk off leaving the small family and Charlie to go to the kitchen. 

Alastor gathers up everything he'll need and excitedly rolls up his sleeves. He begins working on the base and excitedly explains step by step. He talks has a reminiscent smile the entire time. Once the food is done it's set out and and Alastor gives a "Bon Apetite!"

(Y/n) takes a spoonful and blows on it, "Here try it baby." 

He holds his spoon up for Pattie to try it. Pattie hesitantly eats it. She smacks her lips, tasting the spice. She then sits there perplexed. (Y/n) lets a few chuckles out before holding it back with a smile. 

"So, do you like it?" (Y/n) asks. 

Pattie tilts her head, "I don't know..." 

Alastor watches and shrugs. "It's 'n acquired taste, mon petit!" 

Charlie hums and takes large spoonfuls. "This is amazing~" 

Alastor smiles, "It's not bad. Hard to get good ingredients, plus, it's just shrimp. Had to make it family friendly." 

Charlie nodded and went back to eating it. She drank her whole glass of water. (Y/n) shared a look with Alastor. Both relax and eat along. (Y/n) gets Pattie to eat a small bowl. 

"Pour ma part, je suis heureux d'être à la maison." (Y/n) says in french hoping for this conversation to be private. 

Charlie notes the change in language and thanks Alastor before going to the kitchen to clean her bowl.

Alastor says nods, "Je suis d'accord, mon cher"

(Y/n) eats more of the gumbo. "Je suis prêt à tout mettre derrière nous, si vous acceptez Pattie. Elle ne va nulle part."

Alastor looks away, his smile twitching. " Tu sais je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants." 

(Y/n) stops eating. "Je sais, c'est pourquoi je n'en ai jamais eu. Même si je l'ai fait..."

Alastor looks up, a surprised expression on his face that was quickly replaced with an attempt at a smile. "You never said anything." 

(Y/n) nods and folds his hands in his lap looking down. "I didn't want to bother you since you had already compromised by having sex." 

Alastor feels a pang in his chest of an unfamiliar guilt. "To be truthful, I doubt I would have agreed... so, you were right to wait." 

(Y/n) looks up on the verge of tears. He then looks away. 

Alastor continues, still reminiscing, "But now... I'm sorry for my lack of consideration to your feelings." 

(Y/n) lets his tears fall in happiness, rather than sadness. Pattie watches and frowns. 

Alastor looks up and notices the tears. He tenses. "Darling, are you sure you're well?" 

(Y/n) nods, smiling and sniffling. "I'm finally able to let go of all the stress. Let's put an official end to this dance, shall we?" 

Alastor blinks a few times, "Sha, what are you saying?" 

(Y/n) stops crying and stands up. He picks up Pattie and walks over to Alastor. Alastor stands as well and faces (Y/n). 

"I want to move in. Let's be a real family." He says. 

Pattie looks between them, a bit confused. 

Alastor has static going in the background, "Okay." 

(Y/n) continues, "Claim us. Combine our territories and let's destroy our enemies." 

Alastor smiles widely. "You're my partner in death! My only ally and always will be mine. I claim you and yours." 

Alastor holds his hand out with a bright green light filling the room. (Y/n) looks at Pattie.

"Take his hand, baby." (Y/n) says. 

Pattie nods and takes his hand, while (Y/n) holds both of their hands. The bright light forms a white band conjoining the hands. The light disperses and everything returns to normal. 

Alastor pulls them into a waltz and holds them close, Pattie being cradled between the two. 

"I promise, mon Petit, I'll be a father you can depend on." He declares. 

As the newly declared family rejoices, enemies lurk just out of the corners of the eye. Outside the window to the dining room a demon peers in with a look of disgust. The demon was shadowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: hey! Just barely hit! I think it was good! This chapter has many details to remember for later! It will be brought up again. Sorry if translations suck, it's through google translate.
> 
> Translations:   
> (Y/n): For my part, I'm happy to be home.  
> Al: I agree, my dear.  
> (Y/n): I'm ready to put everything behind us, if you accept Pattie. She's not going anywhere.  
> Al: You know I never wanted children.   
> (Y/n): I do, That's why I never said anything. Even though I did...


	12. Planning Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm back~ and what do we have here???? Find out in this thrilling chapter!

(Y/n) sat on Angel's bed. Angel sat beside him rubbing his back. 

"Why is he being distant? It doesn't make sense..." (Y/n) sighs. 

Angel nods, "Smiles is a weird one! He's probably just planning another show!" 

(Y/n) shakes his head. "Is it me? Am I forcing things too much?" 

Angel snorts, "You couldn't force him to do shit he don't wanna do." 

(Y/n) nods, "Yeah! That's true." 

Angel smiles, " How about we do a spa day? Bring Pattie, I'll get Nugs and we can just relax. Al will fetch us when he's ready to." 

(Y/n) smiles wider, "know what! That's exactly what we need!" 

(Y/n) ran to go get Pattie who was eating lunch. Angel chuckled and started pulling out his nail polish, face creams, massage oil, and the likes. 

Meanwhile Alastor had pulled Husk from the front desk. Nifty was left to greet any wayward souls. Alastor hums an upbeat tune as he drags Husk to his room at the hotel. Husk groaned and ran his clawed fingers down his face. 

"What is it this time, kid?" Husk grunts. 

Alastor cups his hands together, slightly nervous: not that he would tell anyone. 

"Husk! I need your expertise on a question!" He exclaims.

Husk raises an eyebrow. "Like what? Drinks, casinos to swindle?" 

Alastor shakes his head, "No... Do you think I should get (Y/n) a new ring or use my mother's?"

Husk widens his eyes, "Ho-ly shit, squeeker!"

Alastor clears his throat, "Indeed! But I still would like an answer."

Husk takes a second to think about it. "Does he know? Bout her?" 

Alastor nods, "Yes." 

Husk takes a second, "I think Amelie's would mean more." 

Alastor nods. He pulls out the ring from a secret compartment. It's a gold band with a padparadscha sapphire in the center and three small five carrot diamonds on either side. Husk let's out a low whistle. 

"I forgot how fucking big that rock was. Ain't it super valuable now?" Husk asks. 

Alastor shrugs. "It was already a very expensive ring. I don't think anyone knew what it's value was at the time since it was such a unique sapphire." 

Husk nods. "Look. I'm sure you'll do fine, just make sure you don't leave em hanging, yeah?" 

Alastor smiles widely. "I'm sure you're right, my good friend!"

With that Alastor started planning out how to make this evening unforgettable. 

Angel had already done (Y/n)'s make up, gotten hair perfected with enough volume and shine, had manicures and pedicures done for each other, and massages. Let's just say Angel was willing to offer money for the massage. Angel had more practice with make up so he had Pattie all done up, hair in a lovely braided bun. (Y/n) had fat nuggets looking cute with painted hooves and all. They looked amazing so Angel took pictures to post on facetome and graminsta. Suddenly while in the middle of a picture, a knock resounded on the door and (Y/n) got up to get it. 

"Yes?" (Y/n) asks as he opens the door. 

Alastor takes a second to revel in (Y/n)'s new look. There was nothing distinguishable out of character, just the natural features accentuated. High cheek bones popped, naturally long lashes slightly longer, a healthy dose of guy liner was present, and eyebrows preened. Alastor smiled wider. 

"I see you two had fun!" Alastor cheerfully says. 

Angel walks over and smirks, "That's right smiles! I made him look sexy just for ya!" He winks. 

Alastor raises an eyebrow and nods. He's about to speak when Pattie interrupts.

"Papa! Papa! Look, I'm all pretty for you too!" Pattie cheers as she races to the door. 

Alastor picks her up and looks her over. "Ah. I see you're just as ready for a night in the city as well!" 

Pattie smiles. "That's right! Daddy wanted a nice day to treat ourselves so we had a spa day! Mister Angel had everything!" 

Alastor chuckled, "That doesn't surprise me, Patience." 

Pattie(Aka: Patience) nodded. Alastor sets her down and took a step back. Patience pouts so (Y/n) picks her up. 

"Well, seeing as you're ready, I don't need to give you time to prepare. We have a dinner reservation tonight at Dove Tail!" Alastor announces. 

(Y/n) sputters on air. "That place is expensive! And not the usual, Alastor... what's the occasion?" 

Alastor's smile twitches, "We're finally settled down for the most part so I wanted to celebrate! It will also prove to be a fun way of broadcasting our alliance to others." 

(Y/n) looks at him for a second, scanning for some cue. Nothing came so he nodded, "Well, I suppose it's lucky we dressed up then!" 

Angel had excused himself already and left to go out. Alastor smiled to (Y/n) and (Y/n) held his hand out. Alastor takes it and they walk to Alastor's room with Pattie. (Y/n) sets Pattie down and summons everything he may need. 

"So, When tonight is our family dinner? Anyone to watch out for given this will be a power play?" (Y/n) asks. 

Alastor lets the static he usually keeps stand quiet. "I just said that to get Angel off of our tails. No, this is just a date I'd been wanting to go on in peace." 

(Y/n) nods with a soft smile, "Now THAT, I completely understand."

So at around seven p.m the small family make it to their table for three on the second floor of the restaurant. Many demons stared and shivered in place seeing the radio demon and Vampire bat in one room. The family proudly walked to their table. (Y/n) sat across from Alastor with Pattie between the two of them, on the left. A dish with lit candles was in the center and the table had a white cloth covering rustic wood. A waiter walks over with menus. 

"May I ask what you all would like to drink?" The hedgehog girl questions. 

Alastor nods, "Yes, I'll have a bottle of romanee-conti mixed with blood." 

(Y/n) smiles and says, "With waters, please?" 

The girl nods, "Of course." 

The girl walks away and takes the order to the cotnnesiour. Alastor looks to (Y/n) as (Y/n) looks around the room. (Y/n)'s eyes are lit up at the very fancy display of chandeliers and soft piano music. Alastor revels in seeing his partner's excitement. Pattie is bored though and tugs on (Y/n)'s sleeve. 

"Daddy, what song is playing? This place is super fancy shmancy!" She says. 

(Y/n) smiles, "It is nice, huh?" He then pauses to listen and shrugs, "I'm not sure what song this is, baby." He glances at the menu.

Alastor listens in and says, "I do believe it's Comptine d'un autre ete! From a musical, if I recall." He see's what he needs from the menu and shuts it.

(Y/n) smirks and glances up to Alastor, "I told you, you'd always appreciate musicals once you saw one!" 

Alastor chuckles, a real chuckle, "Indeed, You were right!" 

The girl comes back with the bottle, opens it, and sets it down along with two glasses. "Enjoy. Are you ready for your order?" 

(Y/n) hums. "Not yet, no." He peruses for something Pattie will like. 

The girl leaves and Pattie is left entertaining herself still. (Y/n) opens Patties menu and points to something. 

"You think this one will taste okay, Pattie?" He asks. 

Pattie looks at it, "Salmon mousse?" 

(Y/n) nods, "Yes! It's a piece of fish that's made into a soft but yummy paste with good seasonings." 

Pattie nods, "I like salmon!" 

(Y/n) smiles to her. "Okay baby. And what for an Appetizer? I think we should all split something?" 

Alastor nods, "Yes, quite right! How about the quail?" 

(Y/n) hums, "That's a good safe bet." 

Alastor smiles, "I think that'll be all then, don't you?" 

(Y/n) nods, "Yes I wouldn't want to spoil dinner thinking about dessert." 

Alastor then pulls from his pocket a small black box. He holds it in his hands, running his fingers over the top. He looks (Y/n) in the (f/c) eyes. 

"(Y/n) (L/n)..." Alastor begins. 

(Y/n) looks at him at breakneck speed. "Al?..." 

Alastor continues, "You're the love of my life... the passion of my afterlife... and have always accepted me for myself. My asexuality and all. Any shortcomings..." 

(Y/n) tears up. He gasps and takes a ahuddering breath. Pattie is smiling with a huge grin and looking on in a fangirl like happiness. 

"Will you marry me?" Alastor asks. 

(Y/n) is crying. He's smiling, unable to stop as he sobs. He then shakes his head yes, repeatedly. 

"I never thought... one day... YES!" (Y/n) stands up. 

Alastor smiles and a small laugh track is playing along with clapping. "Sha, sit down. We still have to eat." 

(Y/n) takes a second to register the statement, biting his lip and trying to stop the tears. He then sits down. 

"Patience. My sweet Pattie, may I have your permission to marry Daddy?" Alastor playfully asks. 

Pattie nods, "You two are so cute together! Do it, papa!" 

(Y/n) chuckles a bit. He's smiling like the lunatic he is, Alastor mirroring him. 

"Lemme at least put the ring on ya, doll." Alastor takes the ring out and holds it up. 

(y/n) eyes the ring, then gasps. His smiles lowers and his look turns from such loving excitement to pure adoration. "That was your mother's... Al... I can't take your own mother's..." 

Alastor shakes his head, "Nonsense! She told me herself she wanted you to have it. Now you do." 

(Y/n) puts his hand out and Alastor slips the ring on. It fits like a glove. (Y/n) smiles to Alastor. 

"Thank you. I love you so much!" (Y/n) says. 

Alastor sits back in his chair. "I know. Terrible decision, but damn am I lucky for it!" 

(Y/n) laughs. Pattie is cooing at the sweet moments. 

"Does this mean there will be a wedding? Daddy! Daddy! Can I be the flower girl! I call flower girl!!" Pattie cheers. 

(Y/n) chuckles, "Of course! Yes, at the wedding you can be the flower girl." 

Alastor smiles and pours them both some wine. "I may have been a poor man and still live there at heart, but I think a cheers to a happy relationship is in order." 

(Y/n) holds his glass up and clinks it to Alastor's. Pattie clinks her water glass. 

"TO US! A Happy family!" They cry. 

With that their food arrives and they finish the meal laughing and talking about the upcoming marriage, the past, the newer times. When dinner ends they ho back to the hotel. Pattie is put to bed and Alastor takes (Y/n) to his room. (Y/n) pulls Alastor in for a dance. 

"If I had known what you were planning... I don't think I would have stopped smiling all day!" (Y/n) says. 

Alastor twirls him, "No doubts about it, dear!" 

"Al... let me make you smile all night?" (Y/n) tries a smooth line that Angel taught him. 

Alastor catches the intentions and nods. "Only because you asked."

He sighs and rolls his eyes, still smiling in joy. 

"Thank you. I know it can make you uncomfortable." (Y/n) admits. 

Alastor nods, "I can compromise when need be, mon Amore." 

(Y/n) placed a soft kiss to Alastor's nose. Their dancing had stopped, each other cradled in arms. (Y/n) led him to the bed and gently pushed him to lay down. He undid his collard shirt and peppered kisses over Alastor's face. (Y/n) undid his pants and kicked off his shoes. He let the clothes fall revealing soft fur. (Y/n) gently kissed Alastor on the lips, humming. Alastor kissed back, his eyes closing, and a suitable jazz song playing in the background. Alastor rolled on top of (Y/n) and took the lead. He had enough experience and exposure from (Y/n) in life that he was confident in his actions. Alastor kissed (Y/n)'s neck and started to nip. He bit hard enough to draw blood, which he moaned at the taste of. 

"Oh Alastor~" (Y/n) exposed his neck and was breathing deeply, eyes half lidded. 

Alastor gave him a reprimanding look, but continued none the less. (Y/n) massaged his arms and smiled up to him. Alastor put his knee between (Y/n)'s legs and slowly slid it up to his crotch. 

"Don't think this is going to be all pleasure~" Alastor leans down and whispers to him.

(Y/n) moans and shivers in anticipation. 

"Bring it!" (Y/n) says as he bites Alastor's shoulder. 

Alastor winces and glares playfully before he grips (Y/n)'s large bat ears. (Y/n) leans into the touch hoping to alleviate the pain as he winces. He holds back a moan as tears prick his eyes. Alastor's smile widens and he lets go. He then kisses the ears. Alastor kisses (Y/n) and runs a hand down the bat's body. (Y/n) arches into the hand. Alastor smirks and grips (Y/n)'s hip. He lifts his lower body off the bed and spreads (Y/n)'s legs. Alastor tosses off his over coat, then his suspenders. He then undoes his pants and kisses (Y/n)'s dick through his boxers. (Y/n) gasps and shifts himself. 

"Fuck... I need you! Please, Al!" (Y/n) begs. 

Alastor snorts, "Are ya so easy that yur begging already, sha?" His accent slips out. 

(Y/n) nods. "I wanna spoil you~ I'll be as submissive as you want tonight. Sound fair?" 

Alastor chuckles, "What a delight!" 

Alastor then manifests rope and ties (Y/n)'s hands together. He then strokes (Y/n)'s cock, purposely teasing him. (Y/n) moans and pants.

Alastor eyes the reaction and watches as (Y/n) slowly comes undone. (Y/n) whimpered for more touch. Alastor the strokes faster and with more force. (Y/n) gasps. 

"Fuck! Yes, beaux!" (Y/n) cries.

Alastor pulls some lube from no where and puts a good amount on his hands leaving (Y/n) suddenly. 

"Present yourself for your mate, sha. Show me you belong to me." Alastor says as his possessiveness shows. 

(Y/n) gets on all fours and his wings come out. His wings fold out, his small tail pulled to the side and ass in the air. 

(Y/n) turns his head and says, "Make me yours!" 

Alastor got all the incentive he needed. He pushed a lubed finger into (Y/n)'s tight ring of muscle. (Y/n) squirmed to get comfortable. Once ready Alastor added another finger. After three fingers had stretched out (Y/n)'s asshole Alastor took them out. He then lubed his own cock before roughly shoving it in. (Y/n) moaned and tried to pull away for a second from the pain. He let himself adjust and then rolled his hips.

Alastor patiently waited for (Y/n). After all what sort of partner would he be if he didn't wait for his lover to adjust. When (Y/n) gave the go ahead the started thrusting. (Y/n) had one hand reach out behind him and caught one of Alastor's. Alastor smiled in his pleasure and went as deep and rough as he could. (Y/n) screamed out Alastor's name, glad the room was sound proof. 

"Please! So good! Keep! Moving..." (Y/n) encourages. 

Alastor nods and rakes the hand that was holding (Y/n)'s down his back instead. (Y/n) gasped and Alastor licked the blood he produced from the scratches, smiling. Alastor thrust deeper and faster, feeling his stomach coil. (Y/n) was drooling from the pleasure and shaking. 

"I- Imma cum, Al!" He says. 

Alastor nods and leans down to whisper, "Then cum, (Y/n). Cum for me." 

(Y/n) came once he had permission, moaning. His seed spilled over the sheets. Alastor gave a few more thrusts before he came into (Y/n). (Y/n) dropped himself, Alastor's dick slipping out. The cum pooled out of (Y/n)'s hole. (Y/n) panted and turned around to face Al with a smidge of difficulty. Alastor unties (Y/n)'s hands and takes some deep breaths. 

"I love you." (Y/n) utters, falling asleep. 

Alastor responds, "I love you too..." 

Alastor then lays down beside (Y/n) in bed and pulls the covers up. Alastor fixes up his remaining clothing then turns the lights out. 

"Only reason I even let you touch me..." Alastor muses to himself before he succumbs to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: long, but hopefully you enjoyed! It should be sweet! Plus, Alastor is ace! I know! He has warmed up to (Y/n) enough to be sex positive and while he's still touch averse, he doesn't mind every once and a while indulging his partner. Thank you for reading!


	13. Making Arraingments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: hello. This is a sweet installment. Enjoy!!
> 
> Ps- I am sorry it's a day late. I had a rough day yesterday at work and when I went to see if my local hairdresser would cut my hair she refused on account of my being trans. It... hurt.I just couldn't bring myself to write anything. Thankfully my boyfriend was a champ and helped me through it. Again, I'm sorry it's late.

The next morning, the bright red sun rose up and (Y/n) just started waking up. (Y/n) hummed as he breathed in the scent of cayenne and strawberries. He smiled and looked over to the figure to his left. Alastor was still asleep, but stirring when (Y/n) moved. 

(Y/n) did his best to remember what happened last night and blushed when he saw the ring on his finger. He turned to the clock and read 6:15. He sighs and gets up. He watches Alastor stir then fall back asleep. He gets dressed and walks back to his own room. He opens the door to see Pattie awake. She rushes up to (Y/n) and squeals. 

"Daddy!" She cries, smiling. 

(Y/n) nods. "Yeah, baby. I'm up." 

Pattie chuckles. "Yep! I'm hungry, can we have bacon?" 

(Y/n) sighs. "Coffee first... then bacon. IF you behave." 

Pattie nods, "I can do that!" 

(Y/n) chuckles, "I know... now go get dressed. " 

Pattie runs off to her closet and puts on her favorite outfit. She comes out mix matched in a baby blue long sleeved shirt with pink leggings and a rainbow tutu skirt. (Y/n) smiles and brings her to the bathroom. 

They finish brushing their hair and teeth. (Y/n) then walks to the kitchen with Pattie. (Y/n) starts up the coffee maker and then looks around for some bacon. Pattie starts asking (Y/n) questions about last night and (Y/n) sends her with the materials to set the table. Unknown to (Y/n) Alastor walks in and leans against the wall with his signature smile. (Y/n) keeps looking around and opens every cabinet and drawer in the fridge. 

Alastor sees the coffee is done and pours a mug of black coffee to drink, "Whatcha looking for, sha?" 

(Y/n) spins around quickly with a knife in hand, "Holy fucking shit!!!" 

Alastor bursts out laughing while (Y/n) lowers his knife seeing Alastor. He then blushes and can't help but feel incredibly giddy upon seeing his newly entitled fiancé. 

"Good morning, beb!" (Y/n) eases into a smile and sets down the knife. 

He makes his own cup of coffee and sips it with relief. 

"Good morning, that still doesn't tell me what ya were looking for, though." Alastor responds. 

(Y/n) nods, "Bacon" 

Alastor hums, "Bottom drawer to the left side of the fridge.." 

(Y/n) nods, "Thank you. It was a request from Pattie" 

Speak of the little devil and she will arrive, Pattie skips in smiling.

"All done!" She says. 

(Y/n) then comes up with an idea. Alastor picks up on it and greets Pattie. 

"Pattie, how about after lunch going to spend time with Niffty?" (Y/n) says. 

Pattie smiles, "okay! We can talk about all sorts cool dresses we like!" 

Alastor gives (Y/n) a look. (Y/n) sighs. Pattie is still excited and talking. (Y/n) stops her and gets her some orange juice before telling her to sit at the table. Alastor watches on. Once Pattie is out of the room, (Y/n) starts up on the bacon. 

"Grease is a bitch with bacon and I don't want her hurt. Besides, we should probably talk." (Y/n) explains. 

Alastor nods. "Indeed and yes, we do." 

(Y/n) smiles to Alastor, watching the bacon as he places it down on the heated griddle. "So, as for the pleasant conversation! I'm so happy we're finally getting married!" 

Alastor watches on, sipping his coffee. "I waited too long in life, I wasn't gonna give up the opportunity again. Especially since I know I messed up, but ya still giving me a chance." 

(Y/n) rubs the back of his head, "I thought about it... after... and you couldn't have known what kind of danger I was in... There was no way you would have come just because of circumstances. So, I can't really be mad now, can I?" 

Alastor stares at him before looking away, " There is always things that we'll regret. It's hell after all." 

(Y/n) leaves it at that and continues, "On the bright side, I'm not really upset anymore and now I have to plan how to tell everyone about the wedding." 

Alastor finishes his coffee and puts the mug in the sink. "We need to finalize what territories we each control and once we're married we should be able to join our resources. After that it's just... planning the wedding. " 

(Y/n) nods, "So, given that you proposed and I have no family to provide the funding: I will pay for it since I make the most between us." 

Alastor hums, "That sounds fair. Patience has already claimed flower girl."

(Y/n) turns to him, "We should have Charlie officiate!!" 

Alastor nods, "She did after all provide an avenue for us to meet again in her own way." 

They continued the discussion for another 30 minutes until the bacon was done. Pattie had walked in minutes after she left. The three enjoyed an early breakfast. 

Later that afternoon, (Y/n) had knocked on Angel's door. "Angel! I know you're awake!" 

Angel opens the door with a huff. "Can't you see I'm busy here!?" 

(Y/n) raises an eyebrow, "Do you have a client?" 

Angel looked in the room and then back to (Y/n) eyeing him up. Angel noticed the ring and gasped. He brought a hand up yo his chest and then blinked. He then shouted, "Holy- Give me 10 minutes!" 

(Y/n) waited by Angels door until a roughed up looking demon with a wide smile and half lidded eyes stumbled out. Angel then walked up and leaned on the door frame. 

"Do I wanna know?" (Y/n) asked. 

Angel shrugged, "Probably not." 

(Y/n) bummed a blunt off of Angel and sat down on the chair in front of the vanity. Angel sat on his bed and eyes up (Y/n) smirking. 

"You're engaged. The strawberry pimp fucking proposed!" Angel says, giddy. 

(Y/n) chuckles. "Yes. Just last night."

Angel smiles widely and throws his arms around (Y/n) in a large hug. "Congratulations!" 

(Y/n) hugs back. "Thank you, Angel." 

Angel pulls away. "So, any plans yet?" 

(Y/n) nods, "While on the subject, Angel, will you be my best man? Or do you prefer maid of honor?" 

Angel smiled, "Gee... (Y/n)... I'm flattered! I'd love to be your maid of honor!! In a manner of speaking."

Angel hit his arm. (Y/n) smiled back. Meanwhile with Alastor sat at the bar while Husk got him a bourbon on the rocks. Alastor waited until it was just the two. He took a large gulp. 

"Husk, my good man! I take it you're cheery as ever!" Alastor tries to keep the conversation going. 

Husk rolls his eyes and takes a swig of some cheap Canadian whiskey. "Fuck off unless you got something important to say." 

Alastor holds back a growl, his voice more staticky than usual. "I do, so you better listen old FRIEND." 

Husk notes the tone and looks at him. 

Alastor continues, " I've known you for a long time now and I believe there is no better choice to me my best man than you!" 

Husk nods, "shit... of course, kid!" 

Alastor drops his smile into something more genuine. "Don't think that means I've gone soft." 

Husk snorts, "Just for a certain someone." 

With that they began planning out what colors, foods, drinks. And even had Angel's brother and sister come over. Charlie agreed immediately to host the wedding at the hotel and officiate the marriage. Vaggie was less than ecstatic with the two power houses becoming a thing, but she supported Charlies decision. Niffty was delighted to be the ring bearer. After roughly three weeks they had everything set up and was prepared for the actual wedding in two days. 

Pattie was ready to get it over with so her parents would spend more time with her. Lucifer aware of the wedding due to Charlie's informing laughed in Alastor's face. And the invitation cards were sent out. No overlords welcome, only close friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: thank you for your patience! I know this is late, but I hope you enjoy. I know everything is being glossed over, but trust me... no one wants to plan a wedding and write out every step... it sucks if you've ever tried XD


	14. Mr. And Mr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm here and I'm ready to present a very happy couple! Of course, Next chapter I see big things coming their way.

The hotels ball room had been transformed into a venue with tables, a stage, a carpet in the middle, violets and white roses were centerpieces on every table. There was a large chandelier hanging in the room many decorative lights. In the lounge area just by the bar there was a large white cake with lilac colored swirls, guava punch, and cajun favorite snacks were set to the side. 

Alastor stood in a black suit with lilac accents. He stood beside Charlie who wore a white and lilac dress, she had a book in her hand and her tiara was present. Alastor had Husk, Niffty, and Arackniss to his other side. Across from them stood Angel Dust in a pure lilac dress that was extravagant, Vaggie in a simple lilac dress, and Molly in a lilac dress that matched Angels in extravagance. There was a band and a pianist ready. The band was playing a smooth jazz song while they waited. Alastor smiled hiding his nervous energy. 

Charlie smiled and leaned over to Alastor, "You know... You may not be redeemed, but I think you're a better person after reuniting with (Y/n)." 

Alastor widens his smile, "Thank you, my dear. I think... love is one of the few gifts we keep from our mortal lives." 

Vaggie hearing this snorts, "At least you're less of a dick when he's around, I'll give you that." 

The band switches over to Cello suite no. 4 in e flat by Bach and the doors open to reveal (Y/n). (Y/n) had on a natural make up base (cause even men do make up for this occasion). His hair done in large waves and he wore a suite. His suit was white with lilac accents and he had on a lilac veil attached to a mini white top hat. (Y/n) smirked and walked down the isle like he owned it. Pattie trailed behind him super happy and tossing flower petals. (Y/n) was glad for Angel's pumping him up. He was secretly very nervous about getting this right. 

(Y/n) made it up to the others and stood a little to the side. Pattie walked beside Vaggie and stood by her. Alastor moved beside (Y/n) and Charlie addresses them.

"Dearly beloveds, we're gathered here today to join these two in an unholy matrimony. It is my privilege as the princess of hell to marry not only my close friends but two overlords." She smiles looking between them. 

(Y/n) can barely contain his grin becoming a beaming smile. Angel dust smiles widely, while husk only groans. Alastor holds in a chuckle. 

"So, before we begin does the couple have vows they'd like to say?" Charlie asks.

(Y/n) cuts Alastor off right before he's about to speak. "Al, Before you say something allow me the privilege to say how much I love you and how much you've pissed me off." 

The audience chuckles. Angel holds in his laughter with tears in his eyes. Vaggie is impressed and smiles, where as Husk only raises an eyebrow curiously. 

"Alastor, in life I stayed with you. I thought it was weird you were a cannibal, and I questioned it... but I wouldn't have you any other way. You're smile when it's real always lights up the room in a way I don't think any one else can! You made me happy to be there. I felt welcomed and you never hurt me. We had fun killing together, after all!" (Y/n) starts it off positive, smiling to himself lost in thought. 

Alastor only waits, silently hoping he doesn't have to hear his lover complain too much. 

"When you died I was lost... I moped about and lost a lot of the will to do much of anything. I didn't find anyone else, I didn't even think about it. Then after a long ten years I died from my disease. I later found out it was cancer, by the way. So, I got here and I was pretty ecstatic to feel free again. I got here right before an extermination, which sucked but I wound up finding Pattie. When I tried finding you~ It took me years. You're broadcasts were the only hint. I assumed at first you were busy with setting yourself up, but you were being an asshole. I don't appreciate that you knew where I was and fucking left it at that. So, while I know there is no one else for me... that you own my heart... You're going to make up for it. You always do in the end. That's part of why I love you as much as I do. I really, deeply, unequivocally love you." (Y/n) looks at Alastor and during the rant has a displeased look until he speaks about the care he received despite the bumps. He smiles softly to Alastor at the end. 

Alastor nods. "Yes.. well... I may not be the best with expressing my emotions, but I am the man!" Alastor playfully glares. 

"You always intrigued me. From the day I first met you, you accepted me without much question. I could tell you anything and you'd easily just accept it. I murdered, you asked why. I told you for fun, or that I wanted them gone, and you shared my view. I told ya I was a cannibal and ya jus' said 'be safe'." Alastor held his smile the entire time and had a bounce to his voice. He switched over to his natural cajun towards the end and then played back his voice when he quoted (Y/n). 

"That acceptance was only given ta me so freely by mah mother. I wasn't bout to let it slip from me. So, I had you move in. Courting you was the highlight of my life. We were the most powerful duo then and we will be once more." Alastor reaches out and holds (Y/n)'s hands. 

Alastor continues, "(Y/n) I wasn't expecting ya anytime soon so I wasn't looking for ya at all. I happened to hear about ya through the grape vine so ta speak. So, I listened in. I saw ya few times with Pattie and I had no idea what to think. As a gentleman I wanted to ask, as I am I wanted to murder ya. I assumed Pattie was from some flapper ya must have fallen for. Knowing now that she isn't makes me regret not asking ya, but we can't change the past. We've mended our rift and I'm determined to never let another incident like that happen again. I'm glad for the second chance. You still accept me to this day. For that, I love you, (Y/n)." 

(Y/n) started crying. It had been years since Alastor has said his name and I love you together. Alastor tenses and rubs (Y/n)'s hands with his thumb. 

Alastor whispers, "Sha... we're in public. C'mon." 

(Y/n) smiles widely calming his tears. He nods. 

Charlie smiles and says, "With a love so strong, Do you Alastor Boudreaux take (Y/n) (L/n) to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

Alastor grins, "I do." 

Charlie then looks to (Y/n), "And do you, (Y/n) (L/n) take Alastor Boudreaux to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

(Y/n) grins back to Alastor. "I do." 

Charlie smiles, "Then I now pronounce you husbands for all eternity. You may now kiss." 

(Y/n) lets go of Alastor's hands to push the veil out of the way in a flick then he pulls Alastor in for a kiss. (Y/n) forcefully kisses him, Alastor tensing up and biting (Y/n)'s lip enough to bleed to he'd let go. (Y/n) does and grins satisfactorily to himself. He licks the blood from his bruised lips. Alastor gives him a look saying he'll regret such distasteful touches later. 

With that everyone gets up and cheers. (Y/n) chuckles to himself and Alastor links their arms. Alastor walks them to the end of the isle and (Y/n) stops them. The crowd gets up to follow them, Angel running, knowing what's coming. 

"Flower toss." (Y/n) says to Alastor. "Time for the flower toss guys!!" 

(Y/n) turns around and flings the flowers backwards. The flowers his Charlie in the head and she grabs them. 

Charlie chuckles and looks to Vaggie. She hands them to Vaggie, "For you~" Vaggie blushes and smiles to her. 

Angel groans, "Dammit!" He visibly flops. 

(Y/n) chuckles he then pulls up his pant leg and winks to Angel. He pulls off a garter. "Here you go Angel!" He throws it to Angel. Angel catches it and chuckles. 

"You would batsie baby!" Angel then then grins at Husk who scowls and walks away. 

(Y/n) laughs and Alastor only shakes his head. "Let's go, sha. The reception awaits!" 

(Y/n) nods and Alastor walks them over to the lounge room. Alastor then has a seat on the couch and relaxes himself, closing his eyes. (Y/n) sits beside him, smiling. Alastor opens and eye and looks to (Y/n). Alastor pulls (Y/n) close to him and leans (Y/n) head to his chest. The room fills with the guests and a professional bartender goes to the bar to start serving drinks. Pattie runs over and jumps onto (Y/n). 

"Pattie! (Y/n) chuckled and holds her close in his lap. 

Pattie chuckles and lays on both mens laps's. "Now papa is official!" 

Alastor rubs Pattie's hair. "That's correct, mon petite."

Pattie sits up between the two as a guest walks up. The woman walks over with a smile. She bows in her victorian style dress. 

"Alastor. (Y/n)" She addresses and then continues, "I'm honored to be invited to your wedding! It's a pleasant surprise to see Alastor finally settling down." 

Alastor gets up and offers his own bow, "Ah, I'm glad you could make it, Rosie!" 

Rosie gives him a knowing look. (Y/n) smiles and bows as well, "I'm proud to have you here, especially since you've been a dear friend to us both through out the years." 

Rosie chuckles, "What sort of ally would I be if I didn't listen to you two's drama over the years. And is that Patience?" 

Pattie smiles and waves, "Hello Miss Rosie!" 

Rosie waves back. Alastor and (Y/n) talk with Rosie for a bit about this and that before she bids them adieu. There were a few others who felt the need to address them before the ceremonies continued. With that (Y/n) and Alastor walked over to the cake and started cutting everyone pieces of the red velvet flavored cake. The topper was taken off and it was a perfect replica of the two holding hands. 'Cute', was the general thought in thought. Once the group had a piece they dug in. (Y/n) had cake everywhere when he had finished. His (f/c) hair had frosting in several places and his hands has cake from accidental touches while cutting pieces. Alastor shook his head and simply cleaned him up. 

"Have some decorum, sha." He comments fondly. 

(Y/n) chuckles and replies, "I can't help it. It's good cake." 

Everyone sits down and Angel dust walks over with a microphone. Angel grins to the married couple before facing the crowd. 

"Alright everyone! Sit down and get yourselves prepped because our dear Best man is about to deliver his speech!"

Husk rolls his eyes and takes the microphone. " Yeah yeah... I won't make this long. Look, Alastor, this freak here has been one of the only people here I know well. We knew each other when alive and I still put up with his moody ass. He's a pain to deal with, but one thing I can give (Y/n) credit for is he can put up with Alastor. The two actually love each other and in hell that's rare. So, I'm glad he's no longer my problem, but officially (Y/n)'s. Good luck!" 

With that Husk takes a long swing and the crowd shrugs drinking to that as well. Husk then sets the bottle down and picks up some cards. He reads through them quickly and leaves as fast as he can. 

(Y/n) chuckles and looks to Alastor. Alastor looks done with all of the wedding. (Y/n) smiles and offers his hand. 

"How bout a dance, handsome?" (Y/n) asks. 

Alastor grins at the hand and accepts it. Alastor walks them to the middle of the room and begins a waltz. (Y/n) follows his lead as they move. (Y/n) chuckles at the spin Alastor throughs in. Once the two start dancing, some others join in and Charlie takes the initiative to ask Vaggie to dance. Charlie and Alastor both have fun spicing up the dance. The music starts up to a lively tune starts up and Alastor switches over to a fox trot. 

Once everyone is busy dancing the couples slips away and Alastor's car is out front. The two get in, chuckling. Alastor plays a lively jazz song they both sing along to for a bit. Then (Y/n) requests Bravado by Rush. Alastor rolls his eyes, but let's it play until they reach the radio tower. Alastor opens the door to the underground rooms and let's (Y/n) in. Alastor shuts and locks the door before they walk over to the library and just curl up on the couch. Alastor sits beside (Y/n) holding his hand. (Y/n) smiles and watches the fire place that never goes out. Alastor kisses (Y/n)'s forehead and then gets up. He makes them both a glass of wine and they each cheers with a clink. 

"To us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: It took me forever, but I really wanted them to have the full experience! Thank you for your support! Special shout out to my dad! He picked the rush song and since it was important it got mentioned. 
> 
> Alastor's last name in my story is pronounced Boo Droe. No official last names yet so I picked.


	15. Calm Can only Last so Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: okay! Fore warning. This will be drama. Happy Valentines day!

(Y/n) woke up the next morning to have his head lying on Alastor's chest. (Y/n) breathed in Alastor's scent and snuggles further into Alastor with a goofy grin. (Y/n) remembers very little from last night, but he does remember the mind blowing sex and proposal. Alastor chuckled at the reaction and pets (Y/n)'s hair. 

"Mmm... Al you done gave me everything~" he mutters, still grinning. 

Alastor closes his eyes, "I should hope so..." 

"(Y/n), go back to sleep." Alastor cuts (Y/n) off before he can respond. 

(Y/n) only rolls his eyes and easily slips back into unconsciousness. Several hours passed and (Y/n) opened up his eyes. He's alone in bed, tucked in. (Y/n) smiled and got up, stretching. He then gets ready for the day and looks around for Pattie before realising she was being babysat by Charlie. He then goes to search for Alastor. He finally found the kitchen where Alastor was cooking, his hair pulled back. 

Alastor turned around and had a smile on his face, "Good morning, sha!" 

(Y/n) being the good actor he was, smiled. "Morning." 

Alastor could tell something was off. He turns back to finish off the sausage and eggs. "Whatcha thinkin bout?" 

(Y/n) walks up behind Alastor and hugs his waist. He rests his head on Alastor's shoulder, only to be hit lightly with the spatula. (Y/n) grumbles then let's go. 

"I was thinking about how quiet it is without Pattie here." (Y/n) admits. 

Alastor turns to look at his face, his expression his permanent smile. He stares searchingly for a moment, then sighs. 

"You miss her." He comments. 

"Of course! She's my baby. I've been caring for her a long time now." (Y/n) says. (Y/n) smells the food and continues, "This smells great by the way!"

Alastor let's the smile drop into a small closed grin, "Thank ya!" He then turns the stove off right as the toaster bings. "This is supposed to be a full week of just us. Our take down of the Von Eldritch's!" 

(Y/n) nods, "They're a tough crowd, but I'm sure we can take care of them... but that doesn't mean I don't miss Patience... my Pattie cakes!" 

Alastor rolls his eyes and sets up the table. He places the plates down and sits down getting his toast covered in jam. "I'm quite sure you're being dramatic, dear." 

(Y/n) sighs and frowns, "Probably... this is my first time away from here for a full week though! What if she's sad and misses us? What if I can't be there for her?"

Alastor puts his utensils down right as he was about to dig in. "Darling. It'll be fine. If Charlie was really so bad at babysitting then we wouldn't have left her at the hotel, now would we? And should she miss us I can teleport you right there. You'd know." 

(Y/n) gives a small smile, "You're right, Al. It'll be fine."

Alastor finishes his plate way before (Y/n) was done. (Y/n) finished and then put all of the plates in the sink. (Y/n) watched Alastor take his hair down and smiled widely to himself. 

'All of that's mine now!' He thinks. 

They move into the study where they begin planning. Alastor had brought up how he was supposed to be a double agent. Pretending to take orders from the Von Eldritch's, but working under Lucifer to make sure Charlie was safe. Truly, it was the best entertainment Alastor has had in a long time. Plus, there was a deal in it. (Y/n) accepted that and was happy to help Alastor since Charlie was an official friend. 

Alastor knew the territory under their control and could easily find ways in. The question was, how to get out once in. Eldritch magic doesn't disappear easily and any blocks may be strengthened once they're discovered. Alastor didn't have that answer yet. (Y/n) hummed as he looked over the maps. 

"Hey... Isn't there a massive window they keep facing the extermination day counter?" (Y/n) asks. 

Alastor nods, "Yes, but there's no telling if it's warded or not."

"Might be our best shot," (Y/n) counters. 

Alastor grips his microphone staff tightly, " No. Until we have a solid escape plan, I'm not involving you. And this requires us both." 

(Y/n) sighs. "The longer we wait, the less likely the plan will work. Just... trust me. I got a few dark tricks of my own." 

Alastor nods, "Alright." 

With that they set their plan into motion. Alastor walks over to the Von Eldritch home and rings the doorbell. He waits for the doors to open as (Y/n) sneak into the alleyway, hiding his presence. Alastor is let in and being taken to a secure room to report to Harrison Von Eldritch, the head of the Von Eldritch family. Helsa stood to the side with her arms crossed. Alastor had on a wide smile. 

(Y/n) watched as the guard they had posted leaves his spot to chase after a young little wolf girl. (Y/n) smirked and snuck through the window closest to him. He lightly padded across the floor looking for any goons he can take out. He stumbled across a green haired monkey walking down the stairs with a tray of letters. (Y/n) smirked and climbed up the wall to hand on the ceiling. He dropped on top of the male and held a hand over his mouth. (Y/n) grinned before he bit into the males neck and watched him bleed out. (Y/n) ripped out his vocal cords and dragged the body to the room he secured earlier. (Y/n) then repeats the process until he makes his way to the floor Alastor is on. There are 7 guards on this floor. Two are posted outside the door, two are watching the stairs and elevator, one is walking the halls, and one is in the room with the Von Eldritches. One is missing. 

'Shit!' (Y/n) curses to himself. 

(Y/n) closes his eyes and listens to see if he can hear where the other is, but he can only hear the discussion going on. Alastor is getting impatient as he waits for the signal. 

Alastor says, "The princess has no idea what I'm truly there for and everything is going accordingly. Fortuitously, Lucifer seems to have no interest in guarding the girl or her project. It makes manipulating her much more fun~" 

Harrison Von Eldritch laughs, "You, being as you are, can't possibly get more fucked up! Thankfully, you agreed to our overthrow. You've been a good sport, but here's the thing... it was too easy." 

Alastor gets himself ready for a fight knowing he's been exposed. He grins maniacally. "Is that so?" 

Helsa sneers, "I've been watching you. It's easy to send a shadow or two to report back what they see. You'd know, wouldn't you?" 

Alastor keeps his composure, "And what does that have to do with anything?" 

Helsa looks down to him, glaring. "Getting married to that lesser creature~ what a power play. Seems more like a fake alliance than anything else. So, what would the big bad radio demon want a powerful ally for, if not the take down of someone much stronger than himself?" 

Alastor let loose a few laughing tracks. "Silly of you! My marriage was purely selfish and of real love. I may be a cannibal and serial killer, but I am capable of love." 

"That's a wonderful point! That makes this easier too! Oh, Bruce~" 

Bruce a skeletal demon walks in with (Y/n) half sentient. (Y/n) has blood running down his face and his pupils keep dialating. (Y/n)'s head lols to the side as he's forced to his knees. Alastor carefully eyes (Y/n) assessing the situation. Alastor tears his eyes away from (Y/n) to the two, his smile only twitching ever so slightly. 

Harrison eyes him with utter joy at the leverage he has...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: sorry! Little late. But Happy Valentines none the less! I hope you enjoyed as I will be wrapping up book 1 soon!


	16. Plans Don’t Always Work Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Welcome back! I am so excited to bring the you the next installment of Reforming a Connection.

Harrison walks around the desk he had been sitting at and walks over to (Y/n). He crouches down and grips (Y/n)'s jaw, grinning to Alastor. 

"Now isn't this face just adorable!" Harrison sneers. 

Helsa watches with a smirk and circles Alastor. Alastor watches Helsa briefly, then goes back to Harrison and grins with half lidded eyes. 

"Well well! It has been so long since I've had a decent challenge!" Alastor says. 

Harrison let's go of (Y/n)'s face to instead hold his head up by his (f/c) hair. "We'll make this easy. We'll willingly hand you back the boy in exchange for the princess's head, deal?" 

Alastor scoffs, "Now, why would I do that?" 

Helsa chuckles and throws her arms around Alastor, "You see, the effects will only last so long. After pretty boy is done tripping from his high, his soul will slowly fade away unless we administer the antidote. Just a little gift from the darkness." 

Alastor tenses at the touch and bats her off. Helsa lets go with a shrug. Alastor then thinks about this in over drive. Alastor looks to see the two eyeing him. They're both slightly tense and glance back to each other. Alastor then looks to (Y/n) and see's the blood stop dripping. 

'It's a bluff' he realizes. 

Alastor lets a confident smile sit on his face. "Oh... how clever! But not good enough." Alastor pauses. "But I'll need more than just my companion for this task." He throws in his own bluff.

Harrison sneers, "The original payment will remain the same. A large sum of money along with the whole magical archive." 

Alastor pretends to think on it, biding time. (Y/n) is coming to. His eyes are focused now snd he looks around a a bit confused. Alastor gives him a look and recognition flashes behind (Y/n)'s eyes. 

Alastor answers, "I think we're both in agreement then!" 

Harrison then eases into a smile, "You have 1 hour." 

Alastor tisks, "Nuh uh. First, my husband." 

Harrison looks to (Y/n) and shakes his head, "First, the princess." 

(Y/n) smirks and looks up, "I think not!" He then breaks free of Bruce's hold. Claws at Bruce and then takes a swipe at Harrison. Harrison dodges. A sudden cry of pain alerts the two of their allies. Alastor has a holy sword stuck in his side while Helsa has a blank expression. Helsa drops to the floor as her internal organs are ripped from her by very small black floating spirits. Alastor groans in pain and haunches over. He flicks his wrist and the Helsa's heart bursts from her chest. Helsa screams, loud and gutteral. (Y/n) see's Harrison glare in Anger, distracted. (Y/n) then gives a powerful chant, which in turn sets Harrison on fire. The red and yellow flames consume Harrison as he's smited by holy fire. (Y/n) waits until nothing is left but dust to rush over to Alastor. Helsa was a crumpled heap on the floor. Alastor eats the heart and has enough energy radiating off of him to rip out the holy sword. 

"Alastor!!" (Y/n) cries out. 

(Y/n) puts a hand on Alastor's back and holds him up as he crumbles. (Y/n) gives him a worried look. Alastor huffs out a laugh. 

"It seems you did a wonderful job, (Y/n)!" He compliments. 

(Y/n) gives a shaky laugh, "You were the only reason I could do anything! Charmer." 

Alastor puts pressure on the wound, black oozing from the opening. Alastor winces at the pain it brings. (Y/n) bites his lip. 

"You got enough juice to get us home? The magic is fading." (Y/n) asks hesitantly. 

Alastor nods, "I'm afraid that's all I'll be good for until I am recovered." 

(Y/n) smiles to him, "I got it from dere! I gotcha sugah!" 

Alastor smiles back and snaps his fingers. A portal envelops them and they reappear in the hotel. (Y/n) see's the kitchen appear around them and (Y/n) has a bitter smile. He carries Alastor to the bar where Husk is. 

"Husk! Medical help would be nice!" (Y/n) winces at the panicky tone. 

Husk looks over and sighs, "Whatcha do this time?" He sets his bottle down and bring over his med kit. He brings out the hard core liquor and passes it to Alastor who accepts it readily. 

(Y/n) answers, "We just offed the Von Eldritches..." 

Husk raises an eyebrow and then looks to the wound. He prods at it to see the extent of the damage. He's take care with his claws not to put too much pressure. 

"My dear brother, this swill is terrible! I simply don't understand your tastes!" Alastor keeps up his bravado, slurring a bit. 

(Y/n) glares at him, "You better shut your sweet lips before you up and make yurself worse!" 

Alastor takes the hint and chugs some more of the canadian whiskey. Husk rolls his eyes, but begins to stitch the organs closed. He then puts a healthy serving of alcohol on the wound. Alastor hisses, his eyes turning to radio dials in an empty threat. 

"You won't do anything, drama queen." Husk retorts. 

Husk closes the outer skin and begins bandaging him up. He finishes with a sigh and just looks to (Y/n). 

"You owe me one helluva explanation, kid!" He growls. 

(Y/n) raises his hands and nods, "In good time. Help me get him to his room?" 

Husk nods and the two quickly move him before they're seen by any residents. Or worse: Charlie and Pattie. Alastor passed out by now, so it was easier on the two to make it into his room and lay him on the bed. Husk leaves the room to sit on an armchair in the study. (Y/n) keeps his eyes on Alastor and he kisses his forehead. He gives one last longing glance before he turns to go sit with Husk. 

"Will there be permanent damage?" (Y/n) asks. 

Husk nods, "Some scarring. Nothing too bad considering it was an Angel blade."

(Y/n) looked into the fire in silence. 

Husk sighs, "So... what did happen?" 

(Y/n)'s hand forms a fist on the arm of the chair. He glares into the fire only to sigh, " I got caught. Thankfully, nothing too bad happened... but Helsa had a holy sword tucked away. While I killed her father: she managed to get his side before he tore her apart. There was nothing I could do..." 

Husk nods, "He's tough. Besides, you killed them right?" 

(Y/n) nods, "I know I killed mine... I don't know with Helsa. Heart was ate, so I'd think so, but..." 

Husk see's how (Y/n)'s taking it and leaves. (Y/n) sits there for a little longer, then stands up. He paces for a bit, his mind still a bit foggy. He watches the room spin unsure of the cause. He chalks it up to whatever he was doses with and focuses his thoughts back Alastor. He goes to Alastor and pulls up a chair by his bedside. He watches Alastor as he sleeps, slowly calming down. He wants to reach out and hold his hand, but refrains from touching Alastor knowing his real preference. He then looks away and massages his temples.

'Time to secure the victory.' (Y/n) thinks. 

He stands up to leave when Alastor's ear swivelled toward him. Alastor doesn't twitch besides that. (Y/n) forces himself to walk out and starts making calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: well well.... Alastor is hurt, but don't worry! He will be fine.


	17. Botter Patients and Sweeter Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This one is fluff! Sorry, but it's true.

Alastor was awake and he. Was. Bored. Alastor glared at (Y/n). His arms were crossed and his antlers were slightly larger.

"Let me out for a hunt! Do a broadcast! Anything!?" He yells. 

(Y/n) glared back, "You better hope that I don't find you doing the first two because I WILL murder you just to bring you back and murder you again!" 

Alastor doesn't take it as a threat at all. "Sha, I'm dying from boredom! If you refuse to let me out at least put on one of yur picture shows! Or something! I've read every book I own twice by now." 

(Y/n) sighs, "I know. But I'm not sorry. You'll pop yur stitches if you do more than sit up and I won't have it."

Alastor growls, static popping. "Bless your little heart." 

(Y/n) glares back, now offended, " Bless you too." 

Alastor doesn't say anything. (Y/n) tears up and walks out. He returns with several movies and manifests a dvd player with TV. He then leaves without speaking to Alastor. He slams the door shut. He walks to Charlie's office. He puts on a large smile and knocks. Charlie opens the door holding Pattie in her arms. "Daddy!! You're back!"

Charlie chuckles, "Here. She missed you."

(Y/n) holds Pattie to him and breathes out a sigh of relief. "And how was she?" 

Charlie smiles, "I'm really surprised. She was only sad for a bit, then she perked right back up." 

(Y/n) smiled at her and then looked to Pattie, "Thank you for behaving, baby girl." 

Pattie nods, "I'm a good girl! I missed you daddy!" 

(Y/n) chuckles. "I missed you too, Patience." 

Charlie smiles and leans against the door frame, "So, why are you back so early?" 

"There was a minor problem we had to take care of and it turned out to be a bit more problematic than we realised. However, Alastor will be fine. I'm sure news travels fast." (Y/n) tries to discreetly explain in front of Pattie. 

Charlie notices and nods, "Yes, I had heard something or another from Husk." 

Pattie looks at (Y/n) and hugs him. "Where's Papa?" 

(Y/n) bites his lip. "He's in our room. He's getting over an injury, but he's alright, Pattie." 

Pattie looks up worried, "Papa's hurt?" 

(Y/n) nods, "Yeah, he got hurt." 

Pattie asks, "Can I see papa!? Is it bad? Is he sad or have pain?" 

"He's in a bit of pain, but it isn't bad." (Y/n) pauses. "He doesn't want to see anyone right now. How about we make him a card and then go play in the garden?" 

Pattie pouts, "Okay..." 

(Y/n) smiles to Charlie again, "Thank you Charlie! You've been a big help." 

Charlie smiles in understanding, "Yeah, it's no problem!"

(Y/n) leaves and takes Pattie to the gardens where there are some apple trees and bushes. He sees a metal table with chairs a sets Pattie in one.   
(Y/n) sits across from her and manifests a blank card for her to use with some crayons. 

"Alright! Let's see who can make the prettier card! On three! One... two... three!" (Y/n) says in an excited tone. He draws his own images and write his own short message.

Pattie nods and happily starts doodling all over the piece of paper. She watches (Y/n) sketch out his own and pretends to copy him. She draws a picture of Alastor, (Y/n), and herself all holding hands. (Y/n) smiles and just knows Alastor will like it. (Y/n) grins and finishes his card. He put on it a realistic heart that was bleeding from its cut arteries with a note that said: I hope this makes up for the boredom, but I'm sure Pattie will have already done that by the time you read this.

-(Y/n) Boudreaux

Pattie finished and giggled to herself. Pattie gets off the chair and bounces in place holding her card up to (Y/n). 

"Daddy! Daddy! I finished! See!" She smiles widely.

(Y/n) examines the picture in further detail. It was messy, but it was perfect. He then opened the inside to see her message: Get well soon, Papa! Love -Patience. 

(Y/n) smiled. "That's perfect, baby!"

Pattie smiled and jumped around, "Yay!!" 

(Y/n) chuckled at her excitement. He then sets the card down and says, "I did promise to play too! How about a game of tag?" 

Pattie nods, "Sure! Then we have to play hide and seek!" 

(Y/n) had easily avoided Pattie, he then let Pattie tag him a couple of times. He hid in an apple tree in the center of the courtyard. Pattie took a full 20 minutes looking, eventually (Y/n) gave himself away by chuckling. (Y/n) had trouble hiding in the tiny bushes and Pattie found him easily. Pattie was very good at hide and seek. (Y/n) found her behind a cluster of hydrangeas, some rose bushes, and even in a corner. He decided to lay in the grass, tuckered out. Pattie laid beside him. She looked up at the sky and pointed out that there weren't clouds. 

"That's right. Hell doesn't have the same rules as earth. We're dead... there's no need for us to breath like living people so there aren't any clouds or nitrogen to provide an atmosphere." (Y/n) explains. 

Pattie takes all of the information she can. The two happily talk the afternoon away. (Y/n) then makes the two a small dinner. He lets Pattie get tired after a few minutes and puts her to bed with a story and kiss to her forehead. (Y/n) smiled as he left the room. He then teleports a plate of the dinner he made to his hands. He walks over to Alastor's room and knocks. 

"Al... It's me. I brought dinner." (Y/n) says. 

The door clicks and (Y/n) takes that as an enter. He opens the door and goes to the bedroom where Alastor is sitting in his bed. (Y/n) sees Alastor and takes in his appearance. Alastor has a smile on his face, his eyes are half lidded in a glare, his hair a mess, his clothing rumpled, and several objects close to the bed were torn to shreds. The TV was still playing a movie. (Y/n) held in a sigh and set the plate down on Alastor's lap carefully to avoid touching him. 

"I know you're starving. I also apologize for ignoring you in a time of need, but I think it was best for us both to cool down." (Y/n) says sincerely. 

Alastor huffs then sags in reluctant admittance, "I... was also wrong to say what I did." 

(Y/n) nods, "I suspected you'd react similarly. It's okay."

Alastor takes the silverware that were on the plate and begins eating. "Yes, well... let's just agree it never happened." 

(Y/n) chuckles, "Sure." 

Alastor finishes his plate and relaxes, "Your cooking is impeccable as always, my dear!" 

(Y/n) smiles, "I learned from two of my favourite people." 

Alastor nods and teleports the plate with its silverware to the sink. (Y/n) smiles. 

"May I pick you up to give you a bath? I bet you'd like one." (Y/n) asks. 

Alastor nods and his smile becomes strained, "Yes, I have rather been wanting to feel clean again." 

(Y/n) walks over ro the bathroom and turns the water on to a comfortable warm temperature. He lets the tub fill and prepares the towels. He then turns off the water and goes back to Alastor. He waves his hand and both are naked. Alastor's skin was showing and the scars from life were telling. (Y/n) picks him up carefully and walks him over to the tub. (Y/n) gently sets Alastor in and gets in behind him. 

"Better?" (Y/n) smirks. 

"It's a start." Alastor quips. 

(Y/n) chuckles and starts lathering some body wash on a sponge. He runs it over Alastor's back. 

"You know you're the only demon I won't snap in half for touching me." Alastor's voice is harsh, but he doesn't mean it. 

(Y/n) hums, "I'm pretty sure the normal vows state in sickness and in health. I'm just performing my duty as your husband." 

(Y/n) and Alastor both have very wide, genuine smiles. Alastor turns to face him and gives him a loving look. (Y/n) only stares back. 

"Well then, you bettah make sure ya do a good job den!" Alastor says. 

"Oh I intend to!" (Y/n) replies. 

They go back to the previous arrangement. (Y/n) cleans them both off and drains the tub. He then pulls the towels over and dries them off. He ruffles the towel into Alastor's hair making sure it dry as he hims a tune they both know. Alastor lets (Y/n) dry him off and then snaps his fingers. Both are clothed in matching red pyjamas. (Y/n) sets Alastor in bed and gets in beside him. (Y/n) pulls the covers over them and gives Alastor one last kiss to the cheek. 

"Good Night." (Y/n) says. 

"I hope you enjoyed this little fiasco because it's the first and last time you will ever have it." Alastor says menacingly. 

(Y/n) smiles to himself, "Yeah yeah... You're just a softie that would rather dote on me..." 

Alastor huffs and gives up. He closes his eyes. "Good Night." 

(Y/n) smiles as he falls asleep beside his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey! I hope you enjoyed! This one is really just fluff and nothing happens. Next chapter is more important and will deal with many important things like does the public know? Ect...


	18. Collecting Rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: hello! This is a brand new chapter and I'm proud to present another installment! The royal family is happy and Alastor is even happier. After all: he got his partner from life back, he got power, and the insufferable Von Eldritch's have been taken out!

Alastor was fully healed in three days. It was quick and Alastor couldn't be more thankful for accelerated healing. (Y/n) was sad he didn't have an excuse to pamper Alastor, but he supposed if Alastor was well then he was happy. 

Alastor put on an old broadcast during one of his days just so he didn't seem out of commission and he made a public announcement that he had taken over the Von Eldritch territory. All the previous members were to be disbanded and taken care of if they presented a threat. The news was all over the story covering it for days. They showcased pictures of the now empty and partly destroyed house. The carnage was beautiful and the chaos that stemmed from it was plenty of payment. 

(Y/n) happily spent time with Charlie and Vaggie as Pattie was starting up tutoring lessons with Alastor. Alastor wanted to teach her as much as he could and really try to bond with the little beast. (Y/n) was happy that Alastor was being so accommodating, so all was well. 

Suddenly, THE Lucifer and Lilith walk in. Lucifer eyes the entrance and see's the greeting desk with Husk. Lucifer walks over and peers down at the cat with a smile. Lilith follows Lucifer and leans against him, playing with his hair. 

"Ah. I see you're here! Tell your master to come down and to bring his husband." Lucifer says cheerily. 

Husk raises his eyebrow only to peer to the side. Lucifer turns and see's Alastor is now beside the desk. 

"Too late! My, what beings the king and queen here?" Alastor asks politely. 

Lucifer shakes his head, "Now now! Let's wait until (Y/n) arrives." 

Alastor narrows his eyes wearily. "He's busy at the moment, but you are free come back at a scheduled date!" His tone is friendly despite the now guarded aura.

Lilith rolls her eyes, "Alastor, I have watched you for a while now... this is a good conversation you'll wish to have." 

Alastor summons up some chairs and twirls his microphone staff. "I suppose it would be rude to turn away royalty." 

With that, (Y/n) is teleported into the room. He looks around, before settling on Alastor and relaxing a bit. (Y/n) see's both Lilith and Lucifer and his eyes widen. He stiffens and gives Alastor a look. Alastor merely shrugs and motions for everyone to sit. Husk leaves the room knowing the rules of these sorts of things.

Lucifer tilts his head and smiles to (Y/n). Lilith sits down and Lucifer follows her. Alastor sits and (Y/n) slowly sits down close to Alastor. 

Lucifer leans forward and threads his fingers together, resting his arms on his lap. "Well, It's very nice to meet you (Y/n)."

(Y/n) gives a smile, acting confident, "The pleasure is all mine, your highness." 

Lilith watches the two males interact with interest. 

Lucifer smiles, "Now that everyone is here... we can get down to business!" 

Alastor chimes in, "And does this business have anything to do with my involvement of (Y/n)?"

Lucifer nods, "Yes. That was not part of our deal. While no terms were broken, there is the settlement of the debt on our end." 

(Y/n) furrows his eyebrows, "You don't need me in this discussion then! I'm not in need of payment, only Alastor is according to what I've been told." 

Lucifer smiles and shakes his head, "The agreement was that Alastor and who ever he employs in his task is to be payed in full. His task as you know was to take down the Von Eldritches. You helped and as such we are required to compensate you in some way." 

(Y/n) blinked a few times, "Well... um..." 

Lilith his her chuckles behind a hand, "I assume you'll need time to think about it. Please take as long as you need." 

(Y/n) looked frazzled. He glanced at Alastor with no luck. Alastor only grinned wider and looked at every member in the room. 

(Y/n) nods, "Ye-Yes. I would like some time... I wasn't even aware..."

Lucifer smiled, "Of course! Now, where is my baby girl?" 

(Y/n) is startled out of his thinking to look up and smile. "I was with her in the garden."

Lucifer then gets up and runs to find the gardens, Lilith shakes her head to herself and puts a hand on her hip. She watches her husband run down the hall chuckling. 

Lilith turns back to the two and hugs (Y/n). "You've always been a favorite of ours, especially since you've treated Charlie and your daughter so well." 

(Y/n) is so confused. He knew he was a sinner of many things, lust being one. However, to hear he was a favorite was odd. He hugs her back and she lets go. She then walks off to the gardens to join her husband. 

Alastor stands up ready to defend (Y/n) at the hug, but calms down when everything seems fine. He slowly approaches (Y/n) once the queen leaves. Alastor holds (Y/n) close and breathes in his scent. 

"You're lucky they like ya, sha! That couldda gone sour lickety split!" Alastor says and his natural voice floods the room.

(Y/n) just stands there... "I don't even know what just happened... what?" 

Alastor chuckles and let's go, clearing his throat. He switches to his radio voice, "Right! Well, what are you thinking of for your reward?" 

(Y/n) turns around, "I don't know! I didn't even think I'd be getting payment! I just... we... FUCK! I don't know?" 

(Y/n) grips his hair. He closes his eyes and calms his breathing. He then thinks about it and glares at Alastor. 

"Why didn't you tell me I'd get involved in something like that?" (Y/n) asked. 

Alastor put his hands up, "I just thought you'd be more inclined to help if you thought the deal would just include me." 

(Y/n) pouts, "Yeah, well, you'd be right. I'm set up for my after life. I got Pattie, I got you, I got money, I got power, I got turf... what else could I want?" 

Alastor hums, "That's a very good question! That's also for you to decide!"

(Y/n) huffs then smiles. "Yeah... I guess... I'll just have to think about it." 

Once the two had some tea to calm their nerves, they retired to their room. (Y/n) asked to celebrate their victory while Alastor gave in to his pleas with a sigh. Pattie happily met Charlie's parents and Charlie was happy to see them after everything that had happened. 

Charlie told them about Angel and how he's been as a resident. She happily discussed having the two overlords as sponsors. Charlie was most happy to be spending time with Pattie since she was the most redeemable demon she had met. Charlie felt like a big sister to the child and she loved it. 

Lucifer happily entertained his daughter, but after a few hours they left the hotel to its own devices. Lilith sat with Lucifer in the back of a limo. Lilith splayed herself across Lucifer's lap and stroked his chest with a singular finger. 

"Luci, what do you think (Y/n) will ask for?" Lilith asks. 

Lucifer kisses her forehead. "Maybe the boy wants a pocket dimension to himself?... these are pretty easy to make and it would make sense to have a space he can create at will." 

Lilith shrugs, "Maybe... but I don't think so..."

Lucifer side eyes her curiously, "What do you think, Lilly?" 

Lilith smirks. 

About a week later Lilith gets a call from (Y/n). Lilith see's the caller ID and answers. 

"Lilith, queen of hell and lord over Lust, speaking..." 

"Your highness, I know what I want..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is the end of book 1!!!!! Thank you so much to all of my supporters! This is so fun!! Book two will be out and it will be a very different scenario! I hope you enjoy and stick around for more!!

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hey! Just trying this out! I don't know how you'll feel about it, but there's a lot of history here. I hope to continue and I hope you like it!


End file.
